Mi nombre es
by Flannya
Summary: España recién conquisto a Mexica, a quien bautizó como Nueva España. Pero nunca pensó los problemas que tendría... Porque nadie dijo que ser padre sería sencillo... EspañaxOCchibiMex Dedicado a LadyLoba
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**Oh si! Yo de nuevo! Y con nuevo fic! :D**

**Este fic se centra en chibi Nueva España y España... Sus primeros años juntos...Con especial dedicatoria a LadyLoba por haber contestado correctamente la pregunta de otro fic :D he aqui el resultado, tarde pero seguro!**

**Va a ser un fic corto: 5 capis a lo mucho, espero de corazón les guste! ^-^**

**WARNING: perdon por los errores gramaticales y dedazos, honestamente no reviso al final el texto XD**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mi nombre es...**

**Capítulo 1: El origen**

Antonio Carriedo caminaba por los pasillos de la hacienda. El sol de la tarde caia suave y caluroso sobre los tejados rojizos, mientras que los techos de vigas de madera proporcionaban una suave y fresca sombra. Los pasillos con pisos de grandes mosaicos de barro le daban un aspecto rustico y calido a la hacienda, mientras que sus blancas paredes la hacian ver limpia y luminosa. Una perfecta hacienda de un poderoso señor a mitad de una espesa y verde vegetación y plantios. Y aunque el dia estuviera soleado y perfecto para una siesta, el español tenía demasiadas cosas en mente como para irse a descansar.

Dio un suspiro exasperado y dejo caer algo los hombros sintiendose un poco derrotado. Tantas cosas en su cabeza y no podia encontrarles respuesta...

Y no era normal en el. Hasta se desconocia a si mismo. El, la representación del pais de la pasion, el mismo España, era mejor conocido por tener una actitud normalmente alegre y relajada. A comparación de sus iguales europeos que normalmente eran muy aprensivos y serios. Frios y calculadores.

Antonio frunció el ceño. Pero por mas que fuera un hombre tranquilo había momentos en los que no se podía ser relajado. Y este era uno de esos momentos.

Y probablemente lo que mas le molestaba es que sabia el origen de sus males. Sabia el porque estaba asi. Tenia pleno conocimiento del porque de sus desdichas y sus largas noches en vela. Y lo que mas le dolia, y no queria aceptar, es que facilmente podía resumir todos sus problemas en un pequeña palabra y una diminuta persona.

Nueva España.

Maria.

Su hija.

Al pensar de nuevo en eso el español no pudo evitar suspirar de nuevo. Luego, mientras seguia caminando, entorno los ojos al cielo pidiendo ayuda celestial. Y vaya si la necesitaba...

Segun el, despues de haber lidiado con Romano, ya era todo un experto en niños y en pequeñas colonias. Sabia que hacer si eran berrinchudas, o si se portaban mal. Sabia cuando un niño decia mentiras (como cuando mojaba la cama y culpaba a las ardillas) o saber las palabras que decir si el pequeño tenia miedo en una noche de tormenta. Sabia consolar a un niño y saber tomarlo en brazos, cantarle canciones de cuna y enseñarle juegos y canciones...Asi que no vio ningun problema cuando tomo a la pequeña Maria y la llevo a su casa. Iba a ser igual que con Romano, solo que sin tantos problemas, porque claro, Maria era una niña. Las niñas no son tan problematicas como los niños. Son lindas y obedientes y bienportadas. Pero subestimarla aunque fuera una infante fue su perdición desde el inicio.

Antonio se empezó a preguntar a si mismo, mientras caminaba lenta y meditativamente las manos en la espalda, si habia hecho algo mal con ella. Pero por mas que buscaba en su memoria no encontraba nada. Ya habian pasado unos 50 años desde que ella vivia con el, y la chiquillia era desastrosa. Tanto que a su lado Romano se portaba como un angel. Entonces que hizo el? Habia sido un padre amoroso, cuidadoso...

Pero dentro de si sabia que no todo era tan cierto.

Tomando saliva con algo de dificultad recordó cuando recogió a Maria. Si, había sido en el mismo lugar en el que estaba ahorita: la antigua ciudad de Tenochtitlan como los indios la llamaban y que ahora era Nueva España. Recordó brevemente como si su vida pasara frente a sus ojos como llego hasta la presente posición: el viaje que hizo con Hernan Cortes, la llegada al Nuevo Mundo, el viaje desde la costa hasta la ciudad azteca en el lago, llena de piramides y riquezas, la enorme y poderosa Tenochtitlan.

Y ahí fue donde la vió por primera vez.

Mientras fueron recibidos como dioses por la mayoria de los aztecas y grandes sacerdotes, el Gran Imperio Azteca (la representación humana del país), un hombre moreno y de aspecto delgado y fuerte, ataviado con ricas mantas de colores y penacho de plumas preciosas, miraba receloso y con un rictus de seriedad en sus ojos rojos la llegada de los extraños desde lo alto de una piramide. Su pelo negro lacio caia hasta apenas tocar sus hombros, tenia un muy pequeño bigote arriba de cada comisura de los labios y algo de barba en la barbilla. Veia poderoso y omnipotente desde su lugar como llegaban los españoles subiendo las escaleras de la piramide, su boca una pequeña linea tensa y delgada. Y ahi, cargada en brazos, estaba la niña mas hermosa que España hubiera visto jamas. Estaba prendada del cuello de su papá, y tenia el aspecto de una niña de 4 años. Vestia un huipil sin mangas que caia liso desde sus hombros, blanco como las nubes y que hacia contraste con su piel morena. Su pelo lacio negro ,como el de su papa, lo llevaba largo y suelto como una cascada hasta su pequeña espalda, y agarrada fuertemente de su progenitor, miraba con grandes ojos negros temerosos la llegada de los desconocidos. Y Antonio al verla, tan inocente y linda, supo de inmediatio que esa hermosa criatura era como el, la representacion de un pais. Recordó que cuando se acercó a ambos para presentarse, ella, con toda la pena que puede tener un infante de esa edad, se le quedo viendo al europeo con los ojos grandes y abiertos y muda durante varios segundos, y luego se volteo y arrebujo en el cuello de su papa, tratando de esconderse. Antonio se rió divertido ante la actitud de la pequeña porque seguro era la primera vez que veía a alguien de piel blanca como el, pero Imperio Azteca solo penetro al oji verde con la mirada y abrazo mas su hija a el, dando una clara muestra de que no le gustaba el hecho de que se acercara a su pequeña. Si las miradas mataran, Antinio ya hubiera estado muerto por los ojos que le quemaban del indio. En ese instante el español supo que realmente no era bienvenido en esas tierras.

Antonio hizo un mohin al recordar el incidente.

Nunca le agrado el Gran Imperio Azteca. Siempre tan receloso, desconfiado y posesivo con Maria.

Inevitablemnte paso lo que tenia que pasar. La guerra se desató. Españoles contra aztecas, unos luchando por Dios y por la tierra, los otros... Antonio tuvo que aceptar tristemente que los indios solo luchaban por sobrevivir. Por que de hecho nunca tuvieron ninguna oportunidad contra ellos. Recordó los gritos, las noches de batallas, las balsas llenas de soldados, las peleas, la sangre tiñiendo todo el lago donde estaba la ciudad,el llanto de los niños huerfanos, los gritos de las recien viudas, los cuerpo putrefactos por dias de estar abandonados, el humo, el fuego, el caos, el horror...

Antonio cerró los ojos y agito la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esas imagenes. Si, la conquista fue sangrienta y dificil. Nunca penso que Imperio Azteca fuera tan testarudo y le diera tanta batalla. Sin embargo pudo vencerlo. Recordó como la noche de la ultima batalla la antes esplendida ciudad estaba practicamente en ruinas. La mayoria de los aztecas huian con sus casi nulas pertenencias mientras que los soldados españoles saqueaban las casas y mataban indios. En medio de todo ese frenesí, Antonio corría por las calles empedradas de la ciudad. Corría y corría esquivando cadaveres y personas aterradas. El humo se le metia a los pulmones quemandolo y le costaba respirar. Aun asi, llego a la piramide mas grande y subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, al llegar a lo mas alto, alabarda en mano y ataviado con su brillante armadura, España vio lo que estaba buscando.

Imperio Azteca, el una vez poderoso señor, estaba tirado en el piso boca arriba, ambos brazos desplegados, como queriendo abrazar al cielo, en medio de sus mantas coloridas. Tenia los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta, parecia que estuviese durmiendo. Pero Antonio sabia que no era cierto.

A su lado, hincada y de espaldas al español estaba Maria, o Mexica, que era su nombre entonces. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba por lo fuerte que lloraba y gimoteaba , mientras que con sus pequeñas manos empujaba a su papa del brazo de manera insistente, para despertarlo.

"Tajtli, tajtli!" gimoteaba la niña entre llanto.". Tiui Isitistli Tajtli!"

Antonio tomó saliva y suavemente se acercó a la pequeña que inutilmente movía el cuerpo de su papá. No pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa al saber que el era la causa de la muerte de Imperio Azteca. El ojiverde se paro justo detras de la pequeña Mexica, que tan empecinada estaba en su labor que no se habia percatado que lentamente el europeo estaba acercandose. Cuando estuvo justamente tras ella, y su cuerpo le hacia sombra, la pequeña volteó hacia atras y mirando hacia arriba vio con su carita llena de lagrimas con horror al español. Esa cara jamas se le iba a olvidar a Antonio.

Automaticamente, la niña volvio al cuerpo de su papa y lo empezó a zarandear con mas fuerza y frenesi, ahora desesperada y chillando.

"Tajtli, tajtli! Nimistlatlautia isitistli tajtli!"

Antonio no dijo nada, solo se agacho y cargó a la pequeña del tronco por encima de su hombro. Mexika empezó a chillar y a llorar mas fuerte de manera histerica, pataleando y agitando sus pequeños puños a todos lados tratando de zafarse, pero con un resultado inutil. Mientras que Antonio la cargaba y bajaba de la piramide con la niña en brazos, tuvo que endurecer su corazón a los gritos desesperados de la niña que llamaba a su padre muerto entre lagrimas.

"TAJTLI! NIMITSTLATLAUTIA TEPALEUILISTLI TAJTLI! TAJTLI!TAJTLIIIII!"

Antonio todavía podía, despues de tantos años, escuchar con claridad los gritos de la pequeña. Y si, todavia en ciertas ocaciones se despertaba en la noche recordando como arrancó a la pequeña de su padre esa noche. No, no estaba orgulloso de lo que hizo. Pero era su deber, como el gran imperio que era, el tener nuevas colonias.

Claro, poco sabía en ese entonces que iba a pagar tan caro. La pregunta era cuanto tiempo mas? El español penso que Maria (Nueva España, como le habia llamado) al ser tan pequeña en un par de años ya se acostumbraría a el, y talvez le llegase a querer. Talvez la educaría y dejaría de ser una salvaje y le enseñaria todo lo que un buen catolico debería. Olvidaría todo lo que vivio con el antiguo Imperio Azteca como si fuera un mal sueño y se educaría a los modos europeos. Y no solo eso, seria una buena colonia, linda y obediente... Pero paso todo lo contrario...

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Que paso?! Pues los dejaré con la duda! Mwahahahaaha soy mala muy mala!**

**Notas historicas! (y traducciones)**

**- la conquista fue sangrienta, si, y mucho. Después de que llegaron los españoles a la ciudad de Tenochitlán vivieron ahí un año, hasta que se desató la guerra. Fue brutal y sangrienta en extremo, y aunque hubo bajas de ambos lados los aztecas no teninan ninguna posibilidad contra los españoles. u.u**

**- Los españoles básicamente iban al nuevo mundo con la idea de tener tierra y oro. Y bueno, al ver mujeres era común que saquearean las casas y las violaran, mataran a los familiares y se quedaran con todo...**

**- Al principio los españoles eran vistos como sers divinos, casi indestructibles y grandiosos... Hasta que empezaron a portarse como rufianes (por que la mayoría que venía al Nuevo Mundo eran la escoría que nadie quería de España) y se ganaron a pulso el odio de los aztecas.**

**- Tajtli, tajtli! Tiui Isitistli Tajtli! -Padre,padre! Vamos despierta padre!**

**- Tajtli, tajtli! Nimistlatlautia isitistli tajtli!- Padre padre! Porfavor despierta padre!**

**-TAJTLI! NIMITSTLATLAUTIA TEPALEUILISTLI TAJTLI! TAJTLI!TAJTLIIIII! - PADRE! PORFAVOR AYUDAME PADRE! PADRE! PADREEEEEEE!**

**(perdonen si no son 100% correctas las traducciones... No se náhuatl y me base en un traductor en linea XD)**

**T.T pobrecita de Nueva España...digo, Maria! Honestamente no me encanta la idea de una chibi Nueva España, peeeeeero ya que estoy en esto, mejor hacerla hija del Gran Imperio Azteca(que en mi loca cabecita es hombre) y Gran Imperio Maya (que en mi loca cabecita es mujer). Antonio namas se la robó XD **

**Hehehe como ven, Toño tiene muchos problemas con la pequeñita...pues quien dijo que ser padre era sencillo?! En el siguiente capi veremos cuales son algunos de los problemas a los que el tomatoso se enfrenta... Alguien adivina? (sube y baja las cejas). No todo el fic va a ser tan dramatico como este capi...pero si va a a haber partes que van a necesitar el pañuelo rosa de Francis pa secarse las lágrimas XD**

**En fin, comentarios, sugerencias, opiniones, predicciones, peticiones, cartas de muerte, quejas y demas? En el botoncito de abajo! ;)**

**Esperen pronto el segundo capi! **

**Saludos! :D**


	2. La paciencia no es eterna

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**Oh si! Segunda parte! n_n De hecho la queria subir antes, pero con eso de que hubo puente... y el primero de Mayo... y ahora el cinco de Mayo... pues... digamos que me atrase en subir un poco hehehehe**

**Los agradecimientos! (se aclara la voz) Gracias a las Lady Loba y a NatsumiPantoja por dejar reviews! Y a las muchas personas que leen... las estoy viendo! Dejen reviews! Grrrrr...**

**Ok no...**

**En fin, segunda parte de este fic de chibiMex y sus primeros años! La vez pasada nos quedamos con un preocupado España sobre que hacer con su hija y como la recogio (coff coff secuestro coff coff). Que tan dificil podría ser criar a una azteca? ;)**

**Espero les guste!**

**De antemano pido perdon por los errores de dedos que puedan encontrar... no reviso el texto al final y lo saben...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_(anteriormente)_

_Claro, poco sabía en ese entonces que iba a pagar tan caro. La pregunta era cuanto tiempo mas? El español penso que Maria (Nueva España, como le habia llamado) al ser tan pequeña en un par de años ya se acostumbraría a el, y talvez le llegase a querer. Talvez la educaría y dejaría de ser una salvaje y le enseñaria todo lo que un buen catolico debería. Olvidaríqa todo lo que vivio con el antiguo Imperio Azteca como si fuera un mal sueño y se educaría a los modos europeos. Y no solo eso, seria una buena colonia, linda y obediente... Pero paso todo lo contrario._

**Capítulo 2: La paciencia no es eterna**

Desde el primer día todo fue de mal en peor. Y el español no sabía ya que hacer.

Todos los dias, a todas horas, por mas que el español intentara ser amable y cariñoso con la niña, lo unico que recibia de ella era silencio y una mirada enojada y seria, cargada de rencor. Antonio podia jurar que era la misma mirada que la de Imperio Azteca: llena de odio y de desprecio para el europeo.

Muchas veces, como el gran imperio que era, y como padre amoroso que le gustaba consentir a su pequeña, le conseguia hermosos vestiditos a su medida. Y claro, a la nueva hija de España solo lo mejor: caras sedas de China, hermosos vestiditos de colores directos de Francia, delicadas mantillas bordadas de Bruselas... La nueva colonia y la hija preferida de España tenia que estar presentable y bonita.

Pero cada vez que le vestia o que las sirvientas arreglaban a la niña, solo bastaba que alguien se descuidara un segundo para que el vestido en cuestion acabara hecho jirones. E incluso en ocasiones la pequeña no se esperaba y tambien rompia los vestidos descaradamente enfrente del español. Varias veces que Antonio trato de vestir a la pequeña niña, esta se retorcia como pez para zafarse y tomaba con sus manitas las prendas para arruinarlas a proposito, rebelandose y negandose rotundamente a usarlas. Recordo una vez que Lars, Holanda, como otra colonia suya, le estaba visitando al Nuevo Mundo en su nueva hacienda, y por encargo había traido unos hermosos vestiditos dignos de cualquier princesa para la pequeña Maria.

Cual fue la sorpresa al ver que, mientras Lars y Antonio hablaban de negocios en la sala no mucho despues de su llegada, las puertas se abrieron de golpe y Maria entro corriendo con el vestido nuevo azul cielo que habia traido el holandes, todo manchado de lodo. Tras ella, una sievienta trataba de darle alcanze gritando su nombre pero sin exito alguno. Antonio solo volteo a ver a Lars que le miraba de manera sumamente molesta al ver la condicion del vestido que con tanto esmero habia traido. Desde entonces, la pequeña Maria no se dejaba vestir con nada que no fueran sencillas faldas y blusas campiranas de manta o algodón, y nada que fuera de corte europeo. Asi, tan simplemente vestida, no parecia hija del gran Don Antonio, sino una muchachita indigena mas.

Antonio dio un suspiro largo y cansado mientras que se rascaba la el silencio, el desdén gelido de la niña y arruinar sus prendas fueron solo el principio.

Batallar con la niña no era solo en las mañanas a la hora de cambiarla. Se volvió también una cuestión en la hora de la comida.

España recordaba particularmente una vez que se esmeró en hacer una deliciosa paella. Feliz y contento, sirvió dos platos llenos, uno para el y otro para Nueva España, que con cara ufana le miraba sentada en el lado derecho respecto al de la cabecera en la gran mesa de madera. Antonio se acercó con los dos platos humeantes y rebozados de comida, una sonrisa en cara. Sabia que nadie, NADIE se podía resistir al exquisito aroma de una paella (y menos a la que el hacia).

Asi que muy confiado, puso el plato enfrente de la pequeña niña morena.

"Anda princesa, come! Es paella, estoy seguro que te encantara!" le animo el ojiverde.

Maria, sentada desde su enorme silla, miro al español sin quitar el ceño, y despues a su plato de comida por un largo rato. Se le quedo viendo, y despues se acerco un poco para olfatearlo levemente. Antonio miraba en silencio... Nueva España jamas habia tenido ese comportamiento. Normalmente se levantaba y se iba sin probar bocado. Luego, lentamente, la niña tomo el tenedor de plata de la mesa y empezó a acercarlo a la comida.

Antinio veia esperanzado cada movimiento de la niña, porque desde que vivia con el, ella solo se limitaba a comer frutas y verduras, y se negaba a probar cualquier cosa que el le ofreciera. Al ver que probablemente la niña iba a comer algo que el hacia le llenaba de alegria pues talvez iba a ser el primer paso para llegar a ella. Tal vez ella empezaria a aceptar la comida española, y le gustaria, y despues tomaria las costumbres, y el idioma y ella correria a sua brazos y le llamaria amorosamente "padre"...

Pero en un segundo, Maria azoto el tenedor en la vajilla de porcelana y con una fuerza anormal para una niña de 4 años, empujo el plato de comida, que se deslizo por la mesa y se estrello con gran estrepito en la pared contraria. Antonio vio como el plato se hacia añicos y la deliciosa comida manchaba la pared y caía al suelo. Cabreado por la grosería de la niña, se volteo para regañarle, pero Maria ya no estaba en su lugar en la mesa. Rapidamente Antonio la busco con la mirada y pudo alcanzar a ver como su falda blanca daba vuelta en la puerta mas lejana del comedor. Había huido dejando a un muy enojado español con un desastre de paella en la pared y el piso.

Antonio al recordar eso y tratando de justificar a la niña, se argumentaba que tal vez la paella era muy pesada y condimentada para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Por ende su gran desagrado.

Pero por mas que se mintiera sabia que no era cierto. Maria simplemente no le aceptaba, y por lo visto tenía el mismo temple de hierro que su fallecido padre. Claro que eso no le convenia al español ni en lo mas minimo.

El hispano, que ahora había llegado a un patio de piedra en la hacienda rodeado de portales, caminó pensativo hacia la fuente de cantera que estaba en el centro. Se sentó en el borde, y veía el agua cristalina. Sentandose en el borde de la fuente circular, se quedo viendo el agua un largo rato. Luego alzo la vista, y solo se quedo viendo la enorme cruz de cantera incrustada en el centro de la fuente. Todas las noches pedía fervientemente a Dios que le ayudara con Maria, que le mostrara el camino para ser un buen padre y que la niña ya no fuera tan hostil...pero tal parecía que Dios estaba muy ocupado para escucharle.

Y mejor ni tocar el tema de la religión. Antonio ya estaba cansado de tratar de convertir a la pequeña Maria al catolicisimo. Cuando recien llego España al Nuevo Mundo, supuso que habría monton de salvajes con cultos exhorbitantes... Pero nunca se imagino lo que su pequeña hija hacía...

Nunca se le ocurrió que estos salvajes practicaran el canibalismo... Era algo que corria en boca de los marineros, pero presenciarlo era otra cosa. Ver como algunos prisioneros eran cocinados y ver a los sanguinarios aztecas comer brazos y piernas por igual...De igual manera nunca se le iba a borrar los pocos rituales barbaricos a los que asistió... Sacerdotes medio locos y malolientes por la sangre ajena en sus cuerpos tomaban cuchillos de obsidiana y abrian como pescados a los guerreros para sacarles el corazón y luego arrojar el palpitante miemebro a un brasero, el como algunos desollaban a otros "sacrificios" y se ponían la piel como si fuera una capa, las cabezas rodando por las escaleras de los templos, los ojos aun abiertos...

Antonio no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrio al recordar esto. Por eso, se habia empecinado a llevar a Maria por el camino del bien y enseñarle la Biblia, llevandola a la Iglesia por largas horas, obligabdola a rezar hincados por largos ratos, llevandola con sacerdotes para bautisarla (aunque en esa ocasion ella mordio al pobre hombre...).

Pero era inutil. Ella huia, hacia caras, no prestaba atención y en sin fin de veces Antonio la descubrió rezando en su lengua a sus dioses en secreto. Ella se negaba a lo que el español le dijese. Por mucho tiempo, el estuvo encontrando a Maria en los jardines de la hacienda en cunclillas, y cuando se acercaba veia que algun pobre conejo o gallina ya tenia el pecho abierto y la pequeña les habia sacado el corazón. España la regañaba por sus acciones sabiendo que la niña trataba de hacer sacrificios y sabiendo que eso era herejía. Al menos ya no eran humanos, pero aun asi...

Hubo una ocasión en la cual, paseandose por la hacienda, camino cerca de la capilla que había mandado a construir. Al pasar por ella, vio que alguien estaba dentro. Extrañado, porque normalmente a esas hora estaba vacia, se asomo, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su hermosa niña, hincada enfrente del altar, sus dos manitas en oracion y la cabeza abajo en profunda oración. El corazón del ojiverde dio un salto de alegría y se recargó en el marco de madera de la entrada sin decir nada, solo viendo con orgullo paternal como su hija rezaba, finalmente le rezaba a Dios y a la cruz!

Despues de un rato, la chiquillia se levanto, se sacudio la falda, y salio corriendo de la capilla feliz, por una de las puertas laterales sin siquiera percatarse del europeo. El, por su parte, estaba hinchado de orgullo y de felicidad y daba gracias al Señor Todopoderoso por el milagro.

Varios dias transcurrieron igual, España veia como Maria se escabuia sola y en secreto y rezaba por largos ratos. Le empezo a gustar esa devocion religiosa de la niña. Despues de casi 3 semanas de seguir con ese patrón, mientras la niña estaba rezando una mañana en la capilla, Antonio penso que era buena idea acompañarla. Talvez ahora que tenian algo en comun ya no seria tan huraña.

Lentamente camino por el pasillo central y en silencio se hinco junto a Maria, que inmediatamente giro la cabeza y entrecerro los ojos en desprecio y desconfianza. Antonio, por su parte, le sonrio dulcemente y tomo la misma posicion que la niña.

"Tranquila princesa... Solo vengo a rezar en la casa del Señor como tu." dijo el español mientras que bajaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos mansamente.

Nueva España se le quedo viendo, su carita enojada y aun con desconfinza, pero al ver que el ojiverde no hacia nada por un largo rato mas que rezar en silencio, lentamente volvio a cerrar los ojitos e inclinar la cabeza.

Antonio se quedo quieto un buen rato. Abrio su ojo izquierdo para espiar a la niña a su lado, y vio que seguia ahi junto a el en silencio y viendose encantadora tan concentrada.

Una ola de alegria y alivio le inundó y hubiera reido su caracteristica risa (fuososososo) pero no queria arruinar ese momento tan bello. En la quietud de la capilla, finalmente sentia que eran padre e hija.

Sumamente agradecido, España abrio los ojos y los alzo a la cruz que estaba en el altar mientras que daba una y otra vez las gracias por ese milagro de que Maria aceptara la religión. Sintiendose feliz, empezó a bajar la mirada para seguir orando.

Pero antes de cerrar los ojos, captó algo. Ahi, en la base del altar donde estaba el enorme crucifijo, uno de los mosaicos de barro estaba ligeramente agrietado del costado, como si estuviera separado. Extrañado, puesto que la capilla no tenia mucho tiempo de construccion, el ojiverde se acerco a tocar la pieza. Seguramente solo se habia desprendido y pegandola con cal quedaria...

Antonio alargó la mano y tomo la baldosa para arreglarla cuanto antes. Pero cuando la retiro vio que estaba hueco el interior de la base y vio algo dentro. Con un ceño fruncido, dejo la baldosa en el suelo, ahora intrigado, y metio la mano para sacar el objeto que se encontraba ahi.

Su mano palpo algo y tomandolo, lo saco con cuidado por el agujero. Los ojos de Espanña se agrandaron de buena manera mientras abria la boca ligeramente.

"Santisimo Señor, pero que...?"

Ahi, en la palma de su mano, había una estatuilla de barro de un dios azteca. Era lo suficientemente chica para entrar en el pequeño lugar, pero Antonio distinguia a la perfeccion esos dioses paganos...los habia estado destruyendo por todos estos años. Rapidamente metio la mano en el agujero y su asombro se hizo mas grande al sentir mas objetos.

Rapidamente los saco...uno...dos...tres...cuatro...cinco...seis...en total habia siete estatuillas diferentes regadas en el piso de la capilla. Pero como esas cosas habían llegado aqui...?

Entonces La razon cayó sobre Antonio como si fuera un balde de agua fria: Maria no venia a la capilla a rezarle a la cruz ni al dios crusificado...ella venia a rezarle a sus dioses que habilmente escondio donde el ojiverde menos pensaria: en la base del crusifijo.

Sumamente molesto, se volteo a mirar a donde estaba la pequeña niña, pero ella ya se encontraba en las puertas de la capilla. Solo se limito a voltear a ver al español por encima de su pequeño hombro, y por la mirada que el recibió, Antonio sabía que esta terquedad de la niña no acababa ahí.

El país europeo no pudo evitar dar un largo suspiro cansado mientras se ponía de pie y reanudaba su marcha. Si, Maria ocupaba sus pensamientos dia y noche... Pero le gustaria que no fuera de manera negativa.

Pero ahorita no era tiempo de recordar. Ademas de sus problemas con su pequeña colonia, tenia otro en la puerta, y que tocaba de manera molesta e insistente: Inglaterra habia estado llegando a saquear las costas de Nueva España.

Antonio de pronto sintió una ola de odio surgir de el e inclusive algo de bilis se formo en su boca. El maldito Arthur Kirkland había llevado ese asunto de pirateria demasiado lejos. Por mucho tiempo el mismo, fue conocido en los siete mares como el temido capitan Carriedo... Pero esos años de una vida desenfrenada y fuera de la ley habian quedado atras.

Pero no para el ingles, puesto que el se empeñaba no solo en saquear sus barcos que viajaban a Europa cargados de tesoros españoles del Nuevo Mundo. Ahora el muy cínico osaba llegar a pisar y saquear las costas de Nueva España. SUS costas.

La idea de que el cejón estuviera cerca de su amada y hermosa hija le asqueaba y enfurecia de sobremanera. Quien sabe lo que el muy vil y rufian bellaco ese le fuese a hacer si la encontrara tan pequeńa e indefensa. Asi que ahora a su martirio de problemas diarios se aunaba el ingles para atormentarlo. Por eso era la premura del español de encontrar a su hija.

Llegó finalmente al jardín, un extenso y verde jardin, amplio y lleno de arboles y flores que despues se juntaba con el campo abierto. Sentada entre dalias multicolores la pequeña le estaba dando la espalda al español.

"Princesa! Finalmente te encuentro! Donde te habias metido linda?" pregunto dulcemente el español.

Pero Nueva España solo volteo a verlo por encima de su hombro y al percatarase de quien era, entrecerro los ojos molesta y volteo de nuevo la mirada a sus dalias.

Por primera vez en su larga vida, Antonio se sintió molesto para con una de sus colonias. El comportamiento de la niña ya era demasiado. Claro, mucho era tambien la presión de tener al ingles tras el...

"Princesa escuchame bien, se lo mucho que te gusta pasear, pero por ahora es peligroso. Es mas conveniente que te quedes en casa y si sales seras escoltada. Es por tu bien." explico el hispano recordando su infinita paciencia.

Maria volteo de nuevo sobre su hombro para ver al español ahora el ceño enojado fruncido, como preguntandole algo. Antonio sabía que la niña le entendia perfectamente, solo que seguia en su hermetismo y gelidez para con el. Y seguia negandose a hablar su lengua. Asi que Antonio ya sabia leet sus expresiones faciales.

"Ultimamente ha habido alguien peligroso princesa, solo es para protegerte." le dijo el español.

Maria solo le vio en silencio, y volteo la cabeza dandole la espalda para seguir viendo tranquilamente sus dalias, como si no le diera importancia a algo molesto.

No habia sido un buen dia, y que su hija se portase asi no mejoraba el humor de Antonio. Rapidamente sintio enojarse, pero conservo la calma.

"Maria, no me des la espalda cuando te hablo. Soy tu padre." le respondio severamente el europeo, cosa que en su vida habia hecho para con ella.

La chiquilla se levanto, se limpio las faldas de cualquier rastro de tierra y encaro al ojiverde, su ceño fruncido lleno de resentimiento y odio jamas dejando su carita infantil.

" Teuatl amo ti-no tajtil"

Antonio no estaba de humor para lidiar con berrinches y menos con esto. Su faz se tensó y miró de manera molesta a la niña insolente efrente de el que le sostenia la mirada desafiante.

"Maria, te he dicho mil veces que no hables esa lengua." le dijo el español suave pero seriamente. Estaba tratando por todos los metodos posibles no perder la pasiencia con ella. En otra ocasion no le hubiera tomado importancia a que la niña siguiera hablando su lengua nativa. Pero hoy no.

"Teuatl amo ti-no tajtil "

Eso enervaba mas al español. Podia sentir como su irrigacion sanguinea aumentaba e involuntariamente apreto los puños.

"Maria, no hables esa lengua." le dijo el mayor ahora el ceño fruncido. Todo lo que tenia que ver con el pasado salvaje de la chiquilla le enervaba, y hoy mas que nunca.

"Teuatl amo ti-no tajtil. " le espetó la chiquilla retadoramente.

Esto ya era una batalla de poderes. Antonio ya se estaba impacientando.

"Maria, NO hables esa lengua" le dijo el español por tercera vez haciendo enfasis en la palabra fuertemente. La niña estaba colmando su paciencia...

"Teuatl amo ti-no tajtil! " dijo ella mas fuerte.

"Maria" dijo lenta y peligrosamente el español. No se iba a poder controlar por mucho. "Te lo advierto..."

Pero no hizo pequeńa dio un paso al frente, envalentonada e hinchó su pechito tomando aire.

"TEUATL AMO TI-NO TAJTILI!" le grito la niña a todo pulmón.

PAFF!

El sonido resono en toda la hacienda e inclusive algunos pájaros en un árbol cercano volaron espantados. Antonio tenia la mano derecha alzada y la pequeña Maria volteaba a su derecha, la mano del español marcada en rojo en su pequeña mejilla izquierda. El hispano respiraba agitadamente la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre, y apretaba los dientes en ira.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, la pequeña niña se llevó una mano a su carita, donde le habia soltado la bofetada, y volteó a ver al mayor, los ojos abiertos en shock empezando a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras tenía la boca levemente abierta. De pronto, Antonio despertó de su trance, y su rictus de enojo cayó dramaticamente a uno de horror mientras bajaba la mano. Todo el mundo y una culpa inmensa cayeron sobre el. Dios mio, pero que había hecho?!

Antonio trato de decir algo, pero solo pudo decir unos cuantos torpes balbuceos, la cara en total aflicción. Llevo una mano lastimosamente hacia Maria, para tratar de alcanzarla, disculparse...

Pero la pequeña morena dio unos pasos hacia atras alejandose del ojiverde en horror. Aquella muestra de miedo de la niña le apuñalo al corazón. Y por primera vez Antonio escucho hablar a la pequeña Nueva España en castellano.

"TE ODIO! TE ODIO Y SIEMPRE LO HARÉ!" le grito a todo pulmón la niñita en perfecto español, gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Antonio se paralizo en su lugar. Como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal, cayó al suelo sobre una rodilla, una mano todavia alargada penosamente para tocar a Maria, decirle que fue un error, que no quiso estallar de esa manera, que no le quiso dar una bofetada...

"Princesa..." empezó el español la voz suplicante quebrandosele un poco.

Pero Maria salió disparada dentro de las profundidades del jardín, lejos del alcanze del europeo.

Antonio dejo caer su brazo derrotado y sumamente dolido, una cara de aflicción en su rostro.

"Princesa..." dijo suavemente el español, sumamente triste, sabiendo que ese día había roto y alejado mas a su pequeña colonia de lo que podía imaginar. Y sabia, para su dolor, que ya nadia iba a ser igual.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**T_T waaaaaaaa! (moja el teclado con lágrimas)**

**Creo que se me esta pasando la mano un poco en lo melodramático... Ah, pero España quería hija no? PUES AHORA SE AGUANTA! :P**

**De nuevo, utilize un diccionario al nahuatl en linea, asi que la traducción puede ser un poco literal y tosca. Lo que dice María (o MExica o Nueva España como quieran llamarla) es**

**"Teuatl amo ti-no tajtil"- Tu no eres mi padre.**

**u_u pues tampoco es facil para ella...**

**Datos historicos!:**

**-La conquista fue un gran golpe psicológico para los aztecas, de un día a otro tenian que creer en la Santisima Trinidad con todo el Santoral incluido. Era común encontrar estatuillas bajo los altares o bajo los crucifijos, que pasaban desapercibidos por los españoles, y asi los aztecas le seguían rezando a sus dioses :)**

**- En esos tiempos España tenia un buen control de Holanda y toda su mercancia... de ahi salió el hermoso vestidito...**

**Creo que ya... no muchos pero bueno, algo cultural tiene que tener el fic no? XD**

**En fin... Antonio le pegó a la pobre de Nueva España, esta sale corriendo sumamente dolida... que pasara? quien adivina? quien deja review?**

**Espero les haya gustado y comenten! :D**

**Saludos!**


	3. La tormenta

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose! :D**

**Tercera entrega de este fic!**

**Antes que nada... agradecimientos a las personitas que dejaron reviews! :D ellas son... NymeriaDirewolf y Natsumipantoja! Mil gracias por sus comments! n_n**

**La vez pasada Antonio cacheteó a su hija por impertinente XD bueno, creo que a todos nos ha tocado un golpe de nuestros padres alguna vez...como diría mi abuela "Mas vale una buena cachetada dada a tiempo" XD ok no, pero bueno, a ver que pasa con el español hehehe**

**Espero les guste!**

**Warnings: dedazos y errores ortográficos a montón... mea culpa mea culpa! (se tira al suelo)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 3: La tormenta**

Una fuerte lluvia que no paraba desde medio día, golpeaba en la ventana, y el viento aullaba fuertemente, pero esto era sordo al ojiverde. Inclusive el hecho de que ya estaba obscuro era ajeno a Antonio, que tenia los codos apoyados en su gran escritorio de madera, la cabeza hundida en sus manos, los ojos cerrados y unas ganas irresistibles de arrancarse los cabellos a tirones.

No sabía que hacer.

Estba triste, enojado consigo mismo, molesto con todo el mundo, y mil problemas a su alrededor. El suceso de la bofetada había sucedido hacia 5 días ya. Pero la culpa estaba ahi presente en el español, carcomiendolo, recordandole lo mal padre que era al haberle puesto una mano encima a su pequeña colonia...

Esos pensamientos no ayudaban en lo absoluto, sino solo a que el hispano se sumiera cada vez mas en su miseria. Ni siquiera le prestaba atencion a los muchos mapas nauticos desplegados frente a el, y eso que era un asunto de suma importancia. Tenia que cambiar sus rutas maritimas de exportacion al viejo continente pues el desgraciado mal parido de Inglaterra ultimamente habia estado demasiado cerca de sus costas.

Pero simplemente no se podia concentrar. Lo unico en que pensaba era en su pequeña Nueva España y su carita dolida llena de lagrimas...

Antonio dio un suspiro largo. De hecho la pequeña Maria ni se dignaba a verlo. Antes mínimo podia estar en el mismo cuarto que el, e inclusive escuchaba (de mala gana) a lo que decia, pero ahora... Ahora ella escuchaba que se acercaba y salia corriendo. Y no por temor. Sino como habia dicho la niña, y por como lo denotaba su furico rostro: por odio.

Maria lo detestaba.

Y no importaba lo que el hiciera, nada funcionaba. Se habia ganado el odio de la pequeña. Antonio en estos momentos estaba desesperado e inclusive preferia el comportamiento frio y grosero de antes... Al menos era mejor que ahora... El realmente queria a Maria y estar en esta situacion no le dejaba concentrarse en nada.

Escuchó un fuerte ruido en las puertas de madera, alguien tocando rapida y fuertemente, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Antonio cerró los ojos molesto.

"Pedí que nadie me molestara!" dijo molesto ante el intruso que osaba desacatar sus ordenes. Ya los sirvientes deberían saber mejor que no se le debía molestar y MENOS ahora.

Pero de nuevo escucho los golpes en su puerta, ahora freneticos e insistentes. Antonio ni siquiera se digno a levantar la vista, ahora cabreado.

"Dije que NADIE me molestara!" gruño entre dientes en voz alta el español, usando un tono peligroso. Quien podria ser a esta endemoniada hora de la noche?!

Las puertas de su oficina se abrieron de golpe y entraron 2 jovenes: una indígena y una mestiza, las dos de largas trenzas y una mas morena que la otra, y un indio, delgado y tostado con algo de bigote en la cara que no denotaba emoción alguna,

que se quito el sombrero de paja de manera respetuosa al entrar.

Antonio se levantó de golpe de su butaca, tirandola con gran estrépito, mientras azotaba las manos en su escritorio. Fulmino al trio de indios estupidos que le habian desobedecido y mas aun, entrado a su recinto sin permiso.

"PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!" bramó furico el español, clavando sus ojos en los tres sirvientes.

Las dos mujeres, al ver el enojo de su jefe, se encogieron en su lugar, agarrando fuertemente sus rebozos, los ojos abiertos en panico. El unico que resulto impasible y con una cara de indiferencia fue el indio.

La mestiza, jugando nerviosamente con una de sus trenzas y con los extremos de su rebozo morado dio un pequeño paso al frente.

"Pe-perdone patrón...no queriamos molestarlo..." empezó la muchacha con una pequeña vocesita.

"COÑO, PUES LO HABEÍS LOGRADO!" les voficeró el oji verde "LARGO!"

Pero la joven morena ahora dio un pasito al frente retorciendose las manos angustiadas.

"Pero patrón..."empezó insegura la muchacha indígena. Luego tomo aire como armandose de valor y vio al español sumamente preocupada, casi al borde de las lagrimas "La niña Maria no está!"

Todo semblante de ira se borrro en un segundo y su rostro cayó en uno de total preocupacion. El español sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies y que de pronto sus piernas no iban a soportar su peso. Con la boca subitamente seca el español apoyo con fuerza las palmas en el escritorio, ahora para sostenerse.

"Que habeis dicho?!" preguntó Antonio, el labio inferior temblandole, un pánico y una desesperación ahora corriendole por las venas como hielo mientras procesaba la información. Su pequeña... No estaba?

"La niña! No está!" gimió desesperada la morena. "No aparece desde la mañana que tomo su desayuno! Todos los sirvientes la estab buscando,pero no la encontramos! Tonatihu ya hasta la busco en el monte pero no encontro rastros!"

El indio callado, asintió gravemente, para afirmar lo dicho.

Antonio se quedo viendo con la boca ligeramente abierta, apenas procesando lo dicho. Un fuerte trueno partió el cielo, inundando todo el recito en una luz plateada por un segundo.

Su hija no aparecia desde la mañana...La tormenta...

Antonio salió disparado de la habitación los ojos abiertos en miedo, los tres sirvientes siguiendole los pasos.

"ABRID CADA CAJÓN Y PUERTA EN ESTA CÁSA!BUSCAD BAJO CADA CAMA Y CADA ESCRITORIO! SAQUEN ANTORCHAS Y SALID A BUSCARLA!" bramó el español, en completo terror.

Todos los pasillos y habitaciones de la hacienda estaban llenos de sirvientes agachandose, abriendo puertas, buscando con desesperación a la niña. Diferetes voces coreando el nombre de la morena intentando inuilmente llamarla.

Antonio no paraba de gritar el nombre de su hija una y otra vez. Corria como loco, irrumpia en las habitaciones, los sirvientes se apartaban de su camino y seguian buscando a la pequeña.

Ideas monstruosas empezaron a caer sobre el español. Y si no la encontraba? Y si alguien se la había llevado? Y si se había salido de la hacienda y alguna bestia la había de devorado? Las diferentes imagenes de la pequeña sufriendo solo hacían que el ojiverde fuera presa de un pánico incontenible y que corriera mas rápido.

"MARIA!MARIA!" gritó a todo pulmón, su voz resonando por la hacienda, mientras que los sirvientes le hacian eco.

Llegó al lujoso comedor solo para encontrarlo vacio, iluminado por las velas. Se tiró al piso, esperando ver a su hija agazapada bajo la mesa, pero no había nada. Corrio a las muchas cortinas de los ventanales, tirandolas de un jalón para ver si Maria estaba escondida detrás de las pesadas telas, pero no.

Antonio jaló la ultima cortina y al verla caer y ver que no había nada, se sintió desfallecer. Las voces de los sirvientes llamando a Maria solo confirmaba que no la habian encontrado. Donde podría estar?

Otro trueno ilumino la hacienda, haciendo retumbar todo. A traves del ventanal, vio iluminado el patio interior y a lo lejos perfilada en la obscura noche la pequeña capilla blanca. El estomago le dio un vuelco al español con una nueva esperanza. La capilla!

Rapidamente Antonio salio disparado del comedor y hacia la pesada lluvia. Corrió a toda velocidad el patio, sintiendo el agua caer pesadamente sobre el. Vio la capilla a lo lejos y como se agrandaba mientras se acercaba. El europeo tenia el corazón en la garganta, el pelo mojado pegandosele a la frente y sus ropas ahora pesando el triple por el agua. Por favor Dios mio que este ella ahí... Que este ahi resguardandose de la lluvia...Que este ahí hincada, aunque sea rezandole a un dios pagano...

"MARIA!" gritó el español mientras abria las puertas de golpe de par en par.

Nada.

Solo obscuridad.

Antonio sintió que la pequeña esperanza que tenía se apagaba como quien sopla una vela. Empapado de pies a cabeza, respirando agitadamente, camino hacia el altar buscando entre las largas bancas de madera la silueta de Nueva España. Pero no estaba ahí. Al llegar al altar se desplomó en el suelo y miró al Jesucristo crusificado. Con un gran dolor dejó caer la cabeza.

Se merecía esto. Merecía perder a su adorada hija. Todo este tormento, la angustia la deseperación... La merecía. Tristemente acepto que era un mal padre. Que padre pierde a su hija así?! Que clase de padre no ve y procura a su hija a todas horas? Que clase de padre le pone una mano encima...?

España levanto de golpe la cabeza. El dia de la bofetada fue el dia que perdió todo... Si Maria no estaba dentro de la casa...

"NUEVA ESPAÑA!" gritó el hispano, mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y salia corriendo de la capilla y de nuevo a la tormenta, ahora un destino en mente.

Tal parecía que el cielo decidio caerse ese día. La lluvia inclemente azotaba al ojiverde que corria presa de la desesperación. El mismo viento le empujaba, como si le dificultara mas su busqueda. Pero Antonio estaba determinado a encontrarla. No importaba cuantos truenos tronaran.

Corriendo entre la lluvia llego al jardin, salpicando de barro con cada zancada que daba.

"MARIA! NUEVA ESPAÑA!" le llamó, pero nadie le respondió, solo el viento que aullaba y se llevaba sus gritos casi inaudibles.

Rapidamente empezó a buscar entre los arboles y las flores, la lluvia metiendosele en los ojos y haciendo casi imposble el ver. Se movia de un lado a otro gritando y llamando a la pequeña. Pero nada.

La deseperación se fue adueñando del europeo. Si no encontraba a su hija... NO! No podia pensar eso!

Con una esperanza que le hacia tener el corazón en la garganta diviso el arbusto de dalias que tanto le gustaba a su hija. Dando grandes pasos apartó algunas matas que se interponian en su camino...

Pero ahi no había nada, solo las lindas flores multicolores que le sonreian burlonamente, como si se burlaran de su desdicha. Un sentimiento de desolación aplastó al español. Este lugar era su unica esperanza...

Y de pronto, en medio de toda la obscuridad, su ojo captó algo blanco en medio del lodo. Con el corazón nuevamente en la garganta, rápidamente Antonio llevó las manos al frondoso arbusto de preciosas flores y lo abrió por la mitad.

El corazón se le partió en dos.

Ahí, en un charco de lodo en medio del arbusto estaba Maria agazapada y tirada en el suelo sus ropitas blancas cubiertas de lodo que tal parecía iba a sepultarla. Estaba de costado, empapada de pies a cabeza y parecía que estaba durmiendo.

"PRINCESA!" exclamó España mientras que tomaba la figura inherte de su hija y la pegaba a su pecho. La abrazó con fuerza contra si, casi fundiendola consigo mismo una ola de alivio cayendo sobre el. De pronto la helada lluvia ya no importaba. Mantuvo a su hija pegada contra el mientras que le besaba la cabezita y le llamaba una y otra vez por su nombre, dandole gracias al altísimo por haberla encontrado. Nunca se habia sentido tan feliz y en paz...

Hasta que sintió demasiado caliente el cuerpo de su hija.

Separándola un poco de el, vio extrañado que todavía estaba inusualmente inherte, casi muerta. En todo el frenesí y dicha de haberla encontrado no se había percatado del estado de su hija. La pequeña hervía en fiebre y su respiración era casi nula. Su pechito bajaba y subia muy debilmente y Antonio vio un fuerte carmin coloreandole las mejillas.

El setimiento de victoria y dicha se esfumó al ver a su hija tan enferma, casi moribunda. Seguro había estado ahi bajo la lluvia desde la mañana y ya era tarde, muy tarde. Cuantas horas debió de haber estado bajo la lluvia? Ahora, con el terror de la idea de la muerte, España la arropó lo mejor que pudo con su empapada levita contra su pecho y corrió a la casa, pidiéndole a los cielos que no fuera demasiado tarde.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TORITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**ó en este caso Torita? XD**

**u_u pobre Toño... mil problemas en su cabeza y ahora su hija enferma...ni hablar, una carga mas a su consciencia XD**

**Oh si me encanta hacer sufrir a papa Toño ñaca ñaca!**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado el capi! En si plaenaba updatear ayer pero por ciertas cosas , con eso de que publique el otro fic de Cincou de Mayou no pude XD, pero esperen pronto un update de esta pareja. Creen que todo se arregle? Y en dado caso como?**

**Saludos!:D**


	4. Adiós

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportándose!**

**Cuarta entrega de este fic, "Mi nombre es..."! Y como siempre, quiero agradecer a las personitas que dejan reviews! Que son pocas, pero importantes! :D Mil gracias a: Lady Loba y Natsumipantoja! mil gracias por sus reviews! Por cierto, saludos hasta Bulgaria que por lo visto nos leen hasta allá! :D**

**En fin, la vez pasada nos quedamos en que María había huido, y de manera milagrosa Antonio la encontro medio muerta en medio de la tormenta. Que pasara en la relación de estos dos? :D Se van a querer como en el 99% de los fics de Papa Toño y Chibi Mex? XD Bueno, mientras eso pasa... MAS DRAMA! Por si no habían tenido suficiente mwahahahahaha!**

**Espero les guste! :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 4: Adiós**

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo. 6 días. Pero todavía no había mejora alguna.

Antonio estaba desparramado en un sillón y su estado era deplorable. Aunque sus ojos estuvieran abiertos de par en par, vigilantes y siempre atentos, se empezaban a ver algunos rastros de cansancio. Algo de ojeras bajo sus ojos, los labios partidos y secos, sus cabellos mas revueltos de los normal. Sus ropas estaban muy arrugadas y no las habia cambiado.

Y era obvio. No se podía esperar menos de una persona que no había dormido en 6 días. Cualquier otro mortal ya hubiera caído muerto por el cansancio o la inanición. Pero no el. El era el fuerte y poderoso España. Su cuerpo podía resistir esto y mil tormentos mas.

Pero no su hija.

Desde que Antonio encontró a Maria a mitad de la lluvia no había dejado su lado junto a la cama ni por un segundo. Pensó que tal vez seria cosa de uno o dos días y Nueva España estaría mejor. Pero estaba equivocado.

La pequeña seguía enferma, ardiendo en fiebre, sudando día y noche mientras que respiraba con dificultad entre sus labiecitos partidos. Dormía todo el día y solía gemir en sueños, probablemente delirando por la alta temperatura. Cualquiera otra persona ya hubiera muerto y hasta enterrada estaría a estas alturas. Pero Maria al ser una nación, o bueno, una colonia, no enfermaba normalmente y si lo hacia, se recuperaría rápidamente.

Tanto tiempo enferma implicaba que las cosas no estaban bien y por eso afectaba a la pequeña. Era lógico: si algo le pasaba a la colonia o a la gente de ésta las repercusiones las recibía Maria, normalmente en forma de una enfermedad. Así de profunda e intrínseca era la relación entre países y personificaciones humanas: a uno le pasaba algo, el otro mostraba síntomas. Antonio frunció el ceño pues sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo y porque su hija estaba así.

Una epidemia había azotado a toda la población indígena.

El oji verde se paso una mano por la cara, mientras que daba un suspiro cansado. Los indios no eran nada sanos ni fuertes, y ahora se había soltado una epidemia de viruela. Los españoles, acostumbrados a esas enfermedades podían soportarlas, pero los aztecas estaban cayendo como moscas, sus organismos no habituados a las enfermedades, cientos de cuerpos muertos, tantos que se apilaban por montones en las calles. Eso no ayudaba. Las calles empezaron a llenarse de olores putrefactos y toda la ciudad hedía a muerto y a enfermedad.

Y obviamente... Tanta población enferma y muerta, que era la misma gente de Maria, acabó por enfermarla.

Lo que le preocupaba al español era que dicha epidemia estaba acabando con TODOS los indios.

Y si no hay gente en un país... No hay país en si. Solo un pedazo de tierra, dejando un cuerpo hueco y vacio. La muerte.

La simple idea de que su hija muriera lo atormentaba de tal manera que le impedía cerrar los ojos. Le daba pavor que en la mas pequeña cabeceada fuera a abrir los ojos y su hija ya no fuera a despertar mas. Por eso estaba ahí, despierto, vigilante, atento, viendo el pecho de su hija subir y bajar débilmente. Y si por alguna razón su respiración de pronto era mas apagada, se empezaba a poner histérico y brincaba a la cama a su lado. El sabia que lo que le pasaba a la niña no era sencillo y máxime ella siendo tan pequeña. Seguramente en esa semana que había estado evitándolo ya estaba enferma, y el día de la tormenta cayó inconsciente, agotada y consumida en su arbusto de gladiolas haciéndola inlocalizable. Luego se desató la tormenta y ella siguió ahí, mojándose en el frió, alimentando su enfermedad y dándole una invitación abierta a la muerte. Suerte que la había encontrado pero aun así había la gran posibilidad de que ella muriera si no mejoraba...

Antonio apoyó los codos en las rodillas y hundió la cabeza, agarrándose los cabellos con los puños, frustrado y enojado. En cada rato libre que tenía oraba fervientemente, imploraba por todo lo que fuera santo que la niña se salvara, que se fuera a mejorar, en sin numero de veces pidió que todo el dolor cayera sobre el y no en los pequeños hombros de ella...

Pero por lo visto Dios no escuchaba. En mil ocasiones el español tuvo que morderse la lengua, a punto de maldecir y blasfemar a Dios... Pero se controlaba y sumisamente volvía a orar.

Pero por cuanto tiempo ? Cada día le dolía mas el ver a su hija así, tan reducida y débil... Recordó alguna vez ver al estúpido de Kirkland, moribundo y enfermo por la peste negra hace años... El mismo también enfermó, al igual que la mayoría de los europeos. Pero de los europeos el bastardo inglés fue el peor de todos, al borde del delirio y la muerte. Y aun así, el no estaba tan mal como María.

Un pequeño gemido hizo que el oji verde levantara de golpe la cabeza, y en un segundo se encontró al lado de Nueva España. Se sentó suavemente junto a ella en la mullida cama y le acarició el pelo. La menor, gemía débilmente incongruencias en náhuatl.

"Calma princesa, aquí esta papá... No te esfuerces, descansa..." le dijo suavemente el español.

Tomó un vaso de agua de la mesita de a lado y lo llevó a los labios de la morena. Constantemente le estaba dando agua o caldo, para que siguiera hidratada y nutrida, pero no era suficiente. Ella, por instinto, tomo algunos sorbitos del liquido vital. Cuando termino, abrió un poco los ojos cansinamente. Esto lleno un poco de esperanza al hispano, que acarició la mejilla de la niña con el revés de la mano. Por instinto, ella acercó la cara mas al tacto del español, buscando confort y algo de alivio.

"Princesa...?" preguntó esperanzada el ojiverde. Era la primera vez en días que se mostraba algo consciente.

La menor abrió ligeramente mas los ojos, totalmente nublados por la fiebre. Vago lentamente con la mirada perdida el techo, luego el ventanal, y los pies de su cama, como para cerciorarse de donde estaba. Una vez identificado el cuarto en medio de toda su fiebre giro lentamente los ojos a su derecha y vio, con los ojos medio abiertos por la fatiga,al español.

Su rostro infantil cambio. Antonio vio que mover cada músculo era un esfuerzo titánico para la niña. Aun asi, frunció débilmente el ceño, y volteó levemente la cabeza, huyendo del tacto del europeo, dándose cuenta que la mano que le acariciaba era de el.

"_Amo_..." murmuró la pequeña, su vocesita casi imperceptible y rasposa.

Antonio no pudo evitar sonreír algo muy dentro de si, sabiendo ya esa palabra negativa en náhatul de tanto que la repetía su hija... Aun al borde de la muerte era testaruda...

"Tranquila princesa, toma agua..." dijo el español mientras que le acercaba el vaso nuevamente.

Maria trato inútilmente de girar la cabeza, alejándose de cualquier cosa que viniera de ese hombre. Pero dándose cuenta de su situación y su mismo cuerpo gritándole que tomara el liquido, alzó levemente la cabeza y acercó los labios al vaso, mientras tomaba agua.

Después de 2 lentos tragos, la pequeña dejo caerse nuevamente en las almohadas blancas y acolchonadas mientras sus ojos se cerraban, agotada de tanto esfuerzo, el ceñito fruncido dejando su rostro mientra caía dormida.

España, por su lado, el estomago hecho un nudo, con la incertidumbre de alguien que no sabe lo que depara el destino, continuo acariciando el cabello de su pequeña, una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria sentía que le dolían hasta las pestañas. Pese al hecho de haberse despertado no quiso abrir los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado adolorida... Nunca en su vida había estado tan enferma.

Antes, los sacerdotes hubieran sabido que hacer con ella. Los sumos sacerdotes la hubieran sacado a un pedazo fresco de pasto a respirar aire puro, justo cuando salía el sol, para recibir su energía. Mientras, otro sacerdote recogería el fresco rocío. La acostarían de nuevo en un petate y lentamente verterían el rocío en su nariz, mientras un séquito rezaba a Quetzalcoatl...

Había intentado mínimo rezar, ya que la idea de que saliera era inalcanzable, pero sin éxito alguno. Lo que le pasaba era mas grave y aun a su corta edad lo sabia.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, o trato de abrirlos hasta donde sus parpados se lo permitieran. Sentía que tenia piedras en ellos. La luz que se metía por la ventana iluminaba su cuarto. Y pudo ver que al lado de su cama hincado en el piso estaba Antonio. La pequeña frunció levemente el ceño molesta, tanto como sus músculos agotados se lo permitían. Estaba dormido, la cabeza y los brazos recargados en su cama, por lo visto el cansancio lo venció y acabo en esa posición tan incomoda. Pero ella quería que se fuera de ahi.

Trato de moverse bajo las sábanas para huir, esperando que el hombre estuviera lo suficientemente dormido para no despertarlo, pero automáticamente el ojiverde levanto la cabeza. Al ver con algo de lucidez a su hija le sonrió.

"Princesa! No te muevas, yo te acomodo la almohada!" dijo sonriente el europeo.

Maria solo le fulmino con la mirada, aunque la verdad estaba tan débil que lo mas que pudo hacer es fruncir el ceño ligeramente mas. Antonio, acomodo a la niña en medio de los grandes almohadones y la arropo bien con las sabanas. Luego ella vio que tomaba un recipiente con agua de la mesita de lado y exprimió una pequeña toalla con la que después se dispuso a pasarla suavemente por su carita ardiente.

Los ojos de Maria nunca dejaron de ver cada movimiento del europeo que solo sonreía tranquilamente. Esta actitud extrañaba a la niña. Tan cuidadoso y atento... Siempre había sido así, desde que empezó a vivir con el... Pero esta vez vio preocupación en los ojos del mayor desde que desperto. Acaso asi de grave estaba? Y de ser así, no seria mejor? El se libraría de ella, tal como lo hizo con su padre. Entonces, porque estaba tan empecinado en que se recuperara? Porque tanto problema para cuidarla? Porque tanto interés?

La actitud tan amable siempre le pareció molesta a la niña, pero ahora... Ahora lo encontraba extraño. No tenía sentido.

"Ya estas princesa, así la fiebre bajara aunque sea un poco." le dijo el español con una sonrisa mientras que seguía mojando su frente.

Maria de pronto se sintió muy cansada, agotada, y su ceño fue cayendo mientras que cerraba los ojitos. Si, era muy extraño el comportamiento de este hombre blanco pensó mientras que sentía al mayor mojando su cara y sentía que caia sobre ella la obscuridad de el peso del sueño.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los parpados seguían igual de pesados que siempre. Cada vez que despertaba era como salir de las profundidades del mar. Ella lo recordaba bien. Le gustaba el de manera algo vaga pero le recordaba a su madre muerta, el gran imperio Maya y como ella le enseño a nadar en el mar. Cada vez que pensaba en ella la recordaba nadando, en las profundidades del mar, su pelo largo y negro flotando revuelto en el agua mientras que su delgado cuerpo moreno se movía con la ligereza y gracia de un delfin. No era inusual verlos nadar junto a ella.

Y así se sentía cada vez al despertar. Como si hubiera estado zambullida a gran profundidad, en total obscuridad, su cuerpo con una extraña ingravidez. Y sentía como, al despertar iba subiendo y subiendo, casi flotando a la luz, como si subiera a la superficie...

Maria abrió los ojitos, igual que varias veces anteriormente. E igual que otras veces se sentía fatal. Todo le dolía, cada mínimo movimiento la cansaba, el cuerpo le pesaba como si estuviera hecha de piedra...

Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que se despertó... Habían sido días o tan solo instantes? Lo que si pudo ver al reconocer mas los objetos fue que era de día. Probablemente temprano, por que el sol apenas entraba por su ventana. Y como todas las veces, vio ahi sentado en el sillón junto a la cama al español atento como siempre.

El hombre al ver que despertaba, se sentó mas derecho, y miro expectante a la niña. Se veía que ya tenía rato despierto. La pregunta era desde hace cuanto?

Ya por costumbre Maria frunció el ceño como pudo, y ya por costumbre el ojiverde le sonrió dulcemente.

"Buenos días princesa! Como dormiste?" pregunto suavemente el europeo mientras que se levantaba de su lugar y se sentaba junto a ella en su cama.

Ella solo le miro cansadamente. Se había hecho una rutina entre ellos: ella despertaba, el le daba agua o pequeños sorbos de caldo, el le hablaba amorosamente y ella mientras en silencio le miraba enojada, luego ella volvía a dormir a los pocos minutos y caía de nuevo a un abismo obscuro. Lo único que cambiaba, era el aspecto del español. Porque aunque Maria no supiera cuantos días habían pasado, veía como cada vez el ojiverde se veía mas cansado, agotado y desgastado, unas bolsas negras bajo sus ojos por el tiempo en vela, y cada vez mas delgado. Su rostro estaba demacrado y se le veía en exceso sucio. Estaba claro que no se había despegado de la cama ni un segundo.

Pero eso extrañaba cada vez mas a la pequeña. Hubiera preferido que el hombre fuera malo, así no costaría trabajo seguir con su odio permanente. Pero la actitud tan amable y cariñosa de el se le hacia ilógica y la confundía. No era necesario que se quedara día y noche en vela y sin comer solo para ver que estuviera bien. El hombre no tenia necesidad alguna de estar en ese incomodo sillón teniendo una gran cama en su habitación. El no tenia porque molestarse en alimentarla, podía decirle a cualquier criada.

Mientras que Maria pensaba en todo esto, el hombre mayor ya le estaba dando sorbos de caldo. Después de algunas 5 cucharadas que tuvo que obligarse a tragar, la niña le miro directamente a los ojos. Tal fue la dureza de su mirada que el ojiverde detuvo la sexta cucharada en el aire.

"Que pasa princesa?" le pregunto el mayor consternado, leyendo las facciones de su hija.

Maria sentía que de nuevo una fatiga caía sobre ella. Seguramente pronto dormiría de nuevo, pero tenia que saber, aunque eso significara hablar con el hombre blanco en su lengua. Abrió un poco sus labiecitos secos y partidos tomando aire con trabajo. Era un esfuerzo inhumano, pero tenia que preguntarle.

"Por...que...?" pudo decir la niña en apenas un susurro mirando al español, la mirada nublada por la fiebre. No podia formular mas palabras, y esperaba que el le entendiera.

Antonio bajó la cuchara, sorprendido de escuchar a su pequeña hablar en castellano por segunda ocasión. Rápidamente entendió lo que ella le preguntaba: porque hacia esto por ella. No pudo evitar sonreír. Con toda la dulzura paternal que tenia, le acarició suavemente el cabello y se inclino para darle un beso en la frente. Dichas acciones sorprendieron de sobremanera a la niña, pero nada la preparo para lo que iba a escuchar.

"Porque te amo princesa, y siempre te voy a proteger y cuidar." le dijo España mientras se hacia para atrás y la veía a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

Maria abrió los ojos tanto como pudo en total shock. Y no solo por lo que dijo... Sino por la sinceridad con lo que lo dijo. La niña ahora era un torbellino de sentimientos encontrados, nunca espero que realmente el ojiverde se preocupara por ella.

La pequeña abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue inútil. Totalmente exhausta por el esfuerzo hecho fue cayendo, de nuevo a la obscuridad, sus parpados cerrándose contra su voluntad, la sonrisa de el en su mente y sus palabras resonando como un eco lejano.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

España se quería morir.

Tres semanas.

Tres malditas semanas.

Y todavía no había mejora.

Estaba sentado en el mismo sillón, aquel que no había dejado desde que su hija enfermo. Estaba inclinado, los codos en las rodillas y sosteniendo la cabeza en la manos, aguantados las ganas de arrancarsela de un tirón.

Estaba al borde de la histeria. Dado a que Maria era la representación de un país, para ahorita ya debería estar recuperada. Pero no. La niña estaba peor. Su pequeña forma estaba casi consumida por la enfermedad y se aferraba a la vida con cada respiro que daba.

Si ella moría...

Antonio apretó los ojos con fuerza y los dientes en ira, tanto que le dolió la cabeza, ahuyentando esos demonios que a diario y a todas horas le atormentaban. NO! NO IBA A MORIR, SU PEQUEÑA NO PODÍA MORIR!

Un sonido suave en las puertas de madera hicieron que el hispano volviera a la realidad.

"Adelante" ordenó el español su voz cansada.

La criada indígena que hacia semanas le había avisado que Maria estaba desaparecida, entro tímidamente. Jugando nerviosamente con el extremo de una de sus trenzas dio dos pasos al frente.

"Ya 'sta todo listo 'pal viaje patrón. Namas 'tan esperándolo 'aste y a la niña." dijo con su peculiar voz baja cantadita.

España no se molesto en mirarla. Solo veía a su hija. Tan frágil e indefensa... Y el tan inútil... De que servia ser el imperio mas poderoso, el imperio donde nunca se oculta el sol si no puede salvar a su hija?

"Patroncito?"

Hasta este momento el europeo vio a la criada que seguía de pie junto a la puerta mirándolo. Vio que la muchacha era joven, unos 15 años tendría, y pese a su aspecto delgado, parecía haberse salvado de la epidemia. Ella le veía con un aspecto temeroso, pero también preocupado.

"Le puedo hacer una preguntita patrón?" pregunto la indígena, casi encogiéndose en su lugar.

Cansadamente el español la miro unos segundos en silencio, y luego asintió.

"A donde se lleva a la niña siñior? Porque no la deja aquí?" preguntó la muchacha jugando nerviosamente con su trenza, su voz algo suplicante.

Eso no sorprendió a España. Normalmente se hubiera molestado por ser cuestionado de sus acciones pero entendía que sucedía. La niña se había ganado el corazón de todos en la casa. Era dulce, cariñosa, tierna y juguetona con todos los criados, y pronto se volvió en su adoración. Solo se mostraba huraña con el. Era obvio que los criados estuvieran preocupados por ella.

Reclinándose en su sillón vio a la criada cansadamente dando un largo suspiro agotado.

"Aquí en la ciudad se respira el aire a muerte y enfermedad. Necesita aire puro y fresco, es mas seguro que en la hacienda de Veracruz encuentre eso y sane." explico el español.

La muchacha asintió, entendiendo las razones y sin objetar mas.

"Patroncito, 'tonces, ya que se lleva a la niña, puedo darle esto?" preguntó la india.

Antonio alzo una ceja sin saber a lo que se refería, y de pronto vio algo en las manos morenas de la india.

Era una pequeña muñeca de manta, con pelo de grueso hilo negro y ojos también de hilo negro. Estaba vestida con lo que era un huipil chiquito blanco a la medida y bordado ricamente con flores de colores como solo los indios sabian hacerlas. Sus pelos de hilo estaban trenzados con listones de colores en dos trenzas y tenia una pequeña boquita de hilo rojo que hacia a la muñeca sonreír. Antonio no pudo evitar sonreír pequeña y tristemente. Era una copia miniatura de su Maria.

El español asintió y la india fue al lado de Maria que dormía. Con mucho cuidado, coloco a la muñeca junto a la niña bajo las cobijas y le acarició dulcemente el pelo mientras le murmuraba algo en náhuatl. Alguna despedida seguramente.

"Muchas gracias siñior." dijo la muchacha mientras que daba una pequeña reverencia y salia de la habitación.

En el silencio de la alcoba, Antonio miro a su hija y luego a la ventana. El cielo estaba de un bonito azul y los pájaros cantaban. Veracruz... Era su ultima opción, sacar a su hija de esta intoxicada ciudad llena de muerte y pedirle a todos los cielos que se aliviara. Porque si no lo hacia... El español no sabría lo que iba a hacer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maria miraba en la obscuridad del cuarto. Era uno de esos raros momentos en los que la enfermedad se replegaba y tenia un poco de lucidez. Pero ella sabia mejor. Sabia que habia pasado mucho tiempo enferma y que no habia mejorado. Sabia, inevitablemente que pronto iba a morir.

La pequeña niña dio un suspiro cansado mientras se sentaba en su mullida y pomposa cama. En la penumbra, apenas iluminada por la luz plateada se la luna pudo ver su nueva habitación... Grande, ricamente amueblada con muebles de madera forrados con costosa tapicería, las cortinas blancas y delgadas para dejar pasar la brisa nocturna. Y el español tirado en un sillón, junto a ella.

Por primera vez, Maria se detuvo a observarlo bien. Estaba dormido. De hecho las ultimas ocasiones en las que había despertado estaba dormido o cabezeando. Y como no estarlo. Su estado era lastimoso. Era la mitad del hombre que la niña recordaba. Es como si se hubiera encogido. Sus ropas ahora le quedaban holgadas por la inanición a la que se estaba sometiendo y su piel una vez rosada y suave ahora estaba seca, pálida y agrietada. El brillo de su cabello se había ido y se le veía exhausto, como si no quisiera tomar alimento alguno o descanso hasta que ella se aliviara.

Una pequeña culpa se instaló en el pecho de la niña. Tampoco quería ver así al una vez fuerte ojoverde. No es que le importara claro! Ella lo odiaba! Pero cada día que pasaba y seguía viendo al español a su lado, constante, preocupado y angustiado por ella dudaba cada vez mas de sus sentimientos hacia el. Y podía escuchar claramente en su cabeza una y otra vez la frase que le dijo:

"te amo princesa y siempre te voy a proteger y cuidar".

Maria estaba confundida. Por una parte quería odiar al español, después de todo lo sucedido tenia que hacerlo. Pero por otra había algo que su inocencia y nobleza infantil no se le permitía. El modo en el que la cuidaba, que le hablaba dulcemente, como le miraba y trataba con sumo cuidado y cariño... Poco a poco el español se había ido ganando a la niña sin que ella supiera, y ahora ella no sabia definir bien su actitud para con el.

Un rencor dentro de ella surgió de pronto, haciéndola fruncir el ceño. No! El era el enemigo! Por el ella estaba así!

Totalmente agotada, la pequeña miro la ventana y suavemente escucho la quietud de la noche: los insectos nocturnos y su interminable cantar, las hojas meciéndose por el aire, el aroma salino, las olas rompiendo en la arena...

La niña abrió los ojos de gran manera al percatarse de lo ultimo. El mar! Estaban cerca del mar!

Una fuerte ola de dolor y cansancio cubrió a Maria, que tuvo que respirar tranquilamente y apretar los ojos hasta que pasara. Cuando los abrió, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, iba a morir irremediablemente. Y pronto.

No tenía miedo, de hecho la idea la acariciaba de cierta manera. Pronto, muy pronto moriría, y se convertiría en colibrí como sus padres y volaría y volaría hacia el Sol. La idea no sonaba tan mal...

Pero no quería morir ahí. No en esta habitación, olvidada y consumida en una cama, comida por la enfermedad. No de esta manera.

De nuevo escucho el romper de las olas... El mar estaba cerca, muy cerca. Le llamaba una y otra vez con cada sonido, que se acercara, que fuera a las profundidades, que durmiera profunda y eternamente en la obscuridad del mar y se cobijara con su frío manto de agua...

Con una nueva determinación infantil, Maria lo decidió. Si iba a morir, sería en el mar, donde su cuerpo seria llevado a las profundidades del Xibalba. Y renacería después como colibrí.

Tomando todas las fuerzas posibles, lentamente muy lentamente, se fue jalando de las sábanas hasta llegar al borde de la cama. Suavemente y agarrándose con todo y sabanas, se dejo caer lentamente al suelo, donde cayó suavemente envuelta en sus sabanas y sin hacer el menor sonido. Una vez sentada en el frío piso de madera, Maria miro al español, pero este estaba totalmente agotado y seguía durmiendo.

La pequeña estaba sudando. El esfuerzo era demasiado, pero su idea de morir era mayor. No tenia miedo, sus padres jamas la enseñaron a eso. Siempre le inculcaron que era un viaje mas... Un viaje al cual estaba preparada.

Tmándose del colchón con sus manitas, lentamente y dando pasos torpes, Maria camino por todo lo largo de la cama una de las sabanas todavía en mano. Era un ritmo lento y tortuoso, pronto la niña estaba cubierta de sudor y respirando agitadamente, pero se movía en total silencio hasta llegar al otro lado de la habitación.

Con pasos temblorosos, Mexico se tomo del marco de la ventana que apenas alcanzaba y se recargó en la pared. Cerró sus ojitos, sintiendo el corazón palpitandole en la garganta y la cabeza. Era tan fuerte el sonido que la niña juraba que el mayor se iba a despertar. Pero cuando abrió los ojos lo vio en la misma posición en la que estaba: desparramado en el sillón, con un brazo colgando y las piernas extendidas, la cabeza sobre el pecho y durmiendo el sueño de alguien que no ha dormido semanas.

Con una pequeña sonrisa triunfal, Maria volvió la vista a la ventana y parándose de puntitas, alargo su manita y suavemente la empujo. La ventana de marco de madera y cristales suavemente se abrió sin hacer ruido alguno. Automáticamente un dulce aroma de selva le pego en la cara y le lleno los pulmones. La pequeña se permitió cerrar los ojos y aspirar hondamente, tomando fuerzas del aroma a madre selva y rocío, mezclado con sal y arena. Ese aroma le recordaba a su madre ya fallecida...

A lo lejos, un jaguar rugió, rompiendo con el cantar sincronizado de los insectos. Maria volvió a reaccionar. Por la posición de la luna todavía faltaban horas para amanecer y el mar no estaba lejos. Para cuando el español despertara, ella ya no estaría en este mundo.

Con pocas energías renovadas, la niña agarro la cortina blanca y jaló un poco de ella. Al ver que sostenía su peso la tomo con fuerza y trepo levemente hasta poder asirse del alféizar de la ventana. retorciéndose como una orugita, se trepo por el marco hasta estar sentada en este, las piernas afueras y la espalda ala habitación. Estaba mareada por el esfuerzo, estaba increíblemente débil, sentía que se iba a desmayar... Pero el solo sentir la brisa y ver que estaba tan cerca de su libertad le animo. Miro hacia abajo y sonrió. Por fortuna la casa era de un piso y la altura no era nada alta para saltar.

Maria vio que tenia que cruzar el jardín que por fortuna se veía desierto y en total obscuridad y después internarse en la selva que estaba separada por una tosca barda de maderos que fácilmente podía pasar por ellos por debajo. Tal parecía que los dioses le sonreían por primera vez en un largo tiempo. Con una sonrisa cansada, la pequeña se agarró del marco de la ventana, lista para saltar y caer en la suave hierba...

Pero algo la detuvo.

Una presión en su corazón la detuvo. La pequeña se encontró de pronto sentada en la ventana, sus piernitas colgando afuera y sus manos sin querer soltarse.

Maria volteo sobre su hombro y vio al español. El seguía ahí, dormitando. No se veía tranquilo, solo agotado y vencido por un sueño no deseado. Que pasaría en unas horas cuando el despertara y no la encontrara en su cama? Se preocuparía? Iría a buscarla como la vez pasada? Y en dado caso al no encontrarla, lloraría por ella? La extrañaría? Y por que ella estaba tan preocupada por la reacción del español?

Un gran sentimiento de culpa cayó sobre su pequeño corazón. De pronto la idea de dejarlo y huir no era tan buena como sonaba al principio. Ella sabía que le afectaría al hombre, y algo dentro de ella no le gustaba la idea de hacerle sufrir. De hecho ya no encontraba extraña ni molesta su eterna sonrisa y amabilidad, ni su lenguje extraño y rasposo que sonaba tosco y lleno de jotas...

Maria de pronto se encontró con un dilema al ver al acabado hombre. Y se sentía mal por huir. De nuevo un jaguar en la lejanía rugió. La morena giro la cabeza a la selva que se extendía, como respondiendo al llamado del felino... La niña trago difícilmente saliva y apretó los ojos. No sabia que hacer!

Una ola de cansancio la abrumó de pronto de tal manera que casi pierde el equilibrio y por poco cae hacia el frente de cara al jardín. Se agarro con fuerza del marco y se encontró respirando fuertemente.

No. Ella iba a morir. Y moriría como lo hacia su gente. Su verdadera gente.

Maria volteo una ultima vez sobre su hombro a ver al español dormido. No podía evitar sentir algo dentro de su pechito que le incomodaba dejar al pobre hombre en ese estado. Era un sentimiento incomodo, que le molestaba y la dejaba intranquila, como tener una piedrita en el calzado. Pero no había vuelta atrás.

"Anej..." murmuró la pequeña quedamente, y salto fuera de la casa al jardín, perdiéndose tan rápido como le dejaba su enfermedad en la obscuridad de la selva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antonio sintió como pese a tener los ojos cerrados, la luz le molestaba a través de los parpados. Un fuerte dolor en el cuello solo le reafirmaba el hecho de que se había quedado dormido sentado con la cabeza colgando mientras que velaba a Maria.

Mustiando un par de groserias por lo bajo para que su hija no escuchara, se talló los ojos con la mano mientras bostezaba.

"Perdón princesa pero que parece que me he quedado dormido..." empezó el español con una sonrisa en los labios mientras bajaba la mano y parpadeaba un par de veces para acostumbrar la vista.

Pero España se calló a mitad de la oración viendo fijamente la cama.

Nueva España no estaba .

Un gran hoyo se depositó en el estomago del hispano al mismo tiempo que una desesperación ya bien conocida se instalaba en su pecho.

Parpadeo varias veces, para asegurarse que no estaba dormido, y con la esperanza que despertaría y acostadita estaría Maria. Pero no. La cama estaba revuelta y la niña no estaba.

"MARIA!" gritó desesperado Antonio levantándose de un golpe del sillón y lanzándose a la cama, revolviendo inútilmente las sabanas. Nada. Ahí no había nada.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe varios criados en el pasillo amontonados, acudiendo al grito del patrón.

"Patrón, esta usted bien?" le pregunto un indio vestido de pantalones y camisa de manta con una faja roja en la cintura. Tras de el varios sirvientes se agalopaban tras el hombre, también habían escuchado el grito llegaron corriendo a ver que ocurría.

Antonio, que se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación buscando abajo y dentro de los muebles, se volvió a los sirvientes, con una mirada casi loca y perdida, una mano agarrándose los ya muy revueltos cabellos.

"Buscad a la niña! PRONTO!" bramó el ojiverde casi al borde de la histeria.

Los sirvientes no tuvieron que escucharlo dos veces, huyeron despavoridos en todas direcciones, la hacienda llenándose de gritos a los pocos segundos buscando a la menor.

Antonio quería llorar de desesperación. Otra vez... Otra vez su amada hija se había ido...y otra vez su mundo se caía sobre el.

Vio que una de las sabanas estaba tirada cerca de la ventana, y algo negro se asomaba de ellas. Presa de un frenesí inhumano, se lanzó a la sabana con la esperanza de que fuera su pequeña hija.

Pero al removerlas solo encontró la muñeca de manta con la que la niña se dormía y que últimamente le tenia tanto afecto. España dejo caer la cabeza apretando los ojos fuertemente, derrotado y odiándose, llevándose la pequeña muñeca a la frente. Si tan solo no se hubiera dormido... Si tan solo fuera un buen padre...

Una fresca brisa removió sus castaños cabellos haciendo que levantara la vista. Los ojos del oji verde se abrieron de golpe y se paró de un salto, su cabeza trabajando rápidamente. Esa ventana la había cerrado el personalmente la noche anterior...

Rápidamente se asomó por la ventana, casi saliendose por completo, y justo abajo del marco, en el único lugar donde había tierra y no estaba cubierto por hierba, vio un par de pisaditas. El corazón se le fue a la garganta ahora con una leve esperanza, al ver que las pisaditas se alejaban por la hierba e iban dirigidas a...

"La selva..." murmuró España fijando la vista en el denso y amenazador follaje verde, la boca levemente abierta.

Pero como se le había ocurrido a su hija escapar a la selva?!

El sonido de un cañon rompió el aire de la mañana seguido de gritos muy lejanos. Antonio, saliendo un poco de su trance, vio a la lejanía, donde se encontraba el puerto y vio muy a lo lejos con ojos acostumbrados a reconocer objetos a la distancia una bandera negra conocida.

Piratas!

Una ira de pronto surgió del estomago del español y sentía que subía por su garganta, pues conocía esa bandera tan bien como su negro pasado. Kirkland! En que jodido momento se le ocurría atacar su puerto! Antonio soltó una grosería al aire, cabreado por la situación y por que el ingles estaba atacando sin el estar preparado.

Pero en un segundo, la ira se esfumó y un pensamiento mas obscuro y centrado le llego a la mente. Uno que le hizo sentir frió y pánico y súbitamente se encontró sudando frió.

Kirkland estaba atacando sus costas... Y su hija estaba sola en la selva muy cerca del puerto...

"MARIA!" grito desesperado Antonio, presa de un terror indescriptible.

Rápidamente tomo su alabarda que estaba descansando junto a la puerta y en tres pasos cruzo de nuevo la habitación y, saltando por la ventana y hacia la selva, corrió desesperadamente con un nudo en la garganta, esperando encontrar a su hija antes que alguien mas lo hiciera.

Los criados, que entraron de golpe nuevamente a la habitación para dar aviso urgente que el puerto estaba bajo ataque, encontraron el cuarto extrañamente vacio, la ventana abierta y la brisa jugando con las cortinas blancas que juguetonamente se mecían, mientras una pequeña muñeca sonriente de manta con trenzas largas y huipil de flores estaba tirada bajo la ventana.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Hehehe por si no querian mas drama ahí esta su super dosis! y soy tan mala que voy a dejar asi el capi! Ñaca Ñaca! (se retuerce las manos en deleite maquiavelico)**

**Notas históricas!**

**- Los españoles trajeron consigo muchos virus y epidemias al Nuevo Mundo. Las epidemias más dañinas fueron las de viruela, entre 1510 y 1520 (el emperador Moctezuma Ilhuicamina murió víctima de ella), el sarampión en 1545 y la peste de 1546. En esta última morían más de cien personas diariamente. En menos de treinta años murieron nueve de cada diez indígenas.**

**- La peste negra de la cual menciono se enfermó Arthur, alcanzó un punto máximo entre 1347 y 1353. Se extendió por toda Europa pero principalmente afectó a Inglaterra, España, Francia, Alemania e Italia. Fue causa de muerte de 25 millones de personas.**

**- Amo- "No" en náhuatl.**

**- El remedio que pongo (sacar a la persona en el amanecer, verter rocío en la nariz mientras esta acostada y rezarle a Quetzalcoatl era el remedio azteca mas común para curar un resfriado XD**

**- La frase "El imperio donde nunca se oculta el sol" fue acuñada pro Carlos V refiriendose a España en su mas alto esplendor con todas sus colonias por todo el mundo.**

**-Efectivamente, los aztecas creían que los guerreros al morir se convertían en colibríes y se iban volando al Sol. awwww! :3 **

**- Los mayas por su parte, asociaban al mar y sus profundidades y secretos con el inframundo, mejor conocido como Xibalba. Eso también incluye cenotes. **

**- Anej- "adios" en náhuatl.**

**- México era uno de los lugares predilectos para los piratas. Entre los piratas mas famosos en pisar (y saquear) tierras mexicanas fueron Francis Drake, John Hawkins, Henry Morgan, Jean Lafitte, Jean-David Nau "l'Olonnais", Lorencillo, Eduard Mansvelt... la lista sigue y sigue, los lugares predilectos eran Veracruz y Campeche.**

**Fin de las notas!**

**En fin, que creen que pase? Aparecerá el anglocejón mas temido de los siete mares? María se convertirá en colibrí y volara al Sol? Antonio encontrara a Maria antes de que se lo coma un jaguar? Porque la muñeca de manta esta tan sonriente?**

**Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo! Alguien tiene alguna predicción? Reclamos? Sugerencias? Pedidos? Commentarios?**

**Porfa dejen reviews! muchos muchos reviews! :D (se que están ahi! Piquenle al botoncito de abajo que dice review, y algo mágico aparecera! :D)**

**Saludos! :D**


	5. Mi nombre es

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**Lo sé... prometí este capi la semana pasada... pero bueno he aqui ya el desenlace de su drama favorito "Mi nombre es..."!**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que estuvieron leyendo este fic! Y más a las que escribieron reviews! Y ellas son : kayra isis y natsumipantoja!**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo a lo largo de la realización de este fic n_n**

**En fin, nos quedamos la ultima vez que aun y todo en su estado moribundo Nueva España (Maria) estaba decidida a escapar de Antonio y a morir lejos (como perro XD), aunque empeiza a tener sentimientos encontrados. Que pasará?!**

**Espero les guste n_n**

**WARNING! MILES DE ERRORES GRAMATICALES Y DE DEDOS! LA TILDES ME LAS PASO POR EL ARCO DE TRIUNFO! ENTENDIDO?! NO VOY A CAMBIAR MI TECLADO DE IDIOMA! Si estan de acuerdo con eso y aun así quieren leer sean muy bienvenidos n_n sino, vayan a denunciarme con la RAE, y por ahí me excomulgan va?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Capítulo 5: Mi nombre es...**

El aire le faltaba al punto de que Maria tenia que respirar dando grandes bocanadas. El sol que empezaba a subir, no ayudaba, evaporaba toda el agua y el aire rapidamente se lleno de una densa humedad haciendo que respirar fuera tortuoso. La pequeña niña sudaba a mares, sus pequeñas ropas empapadas de sudor mientras trataba de seguir caminando. La fatiga era tal que ella ya no caminaba, sino que se balanceaba de un lado a otro pesadamente, arrastrando los pies, tomandose de arboles, lianas, rocas, lo que sea que le sirviera de apoyo.

La niña se sentia desfallecer. Cada paso le dolia hasta la punta de los dedos, pero sabía que si se detenía, ya no iba a poder seguir. Cada vez escuchaba mas claro el sonido del mar. Era fuerte y poderoso como lo recordaba bien, eso significaba que no faltaba mucho. La pequeña pidió rapidamente a los dioses que le dieran fuerzas para llegar, solo pedia eso... Un poco mas de fuerzas...

Sentia que la lengua se le habia hinchado, haciendo imposible el tragar saliva, y la cabeza le daba mil vueltas, pero seguia, seguia caminando, como pudiese tenia que llegar al mar. Caminaba casi por inercia, sus piernas llevandola por un sendero de la selva que seguramente lo usaban los animales se tanto pasar por ahi. Su mirada cansina apenas y podia distinguir bien los objetos, y se valia de sus manos que tocaban a la derecha y a la izquierda de lo que fuese para tomar impulso. Ya casi podia sentir el mar, frio, obscuro y envolvente...

De pronto, su piecito se atoró en una raiz levantada y Maria tropezó, volando un poco por el aire, y cayendo con los brazos extendidos con fuerza en el piso forrado de hojas. La pequeña cerró los ojos y solo sintió dolorosamente como caía boca abajo, su mejilla azotando la humeda tierra, ni tiempo le dio de poner las manos para amortiguar su caida. El aire se le salió un poco de los pulmones y por unos breves segundos todo se volvio negro.

Maria se quedo inmovil, acostada en el piso de la selva, escuchando sus sonidos y el sonido del mar, tratando de pensar en algo que no fuera la fatiga ni el dolor. Respiraba, cansadamente, los ojos cerrados, tratando de reunir fuerzas de cualquier lugar de su cuerpo, pero parecia que sus extremidades estaban fuertemente pegadas al suelo. Tenia que seguir, tenia que hacerlo!

Dando un quejido de dolor, la niña apretó los ojos y lentamente los abrio tanto como pudo. El sol se colaba entre las copas de los arboles, lanzando rayos de luz aqui y alla. Había una quietud casi magica y sagrada en este lugar que por un momento le pareció sumamente tentador quedarse ahí, cerrar los ojos y dormir para siempre...

Pero escuchó una ola azotado las playas no muy lejos de ahí. Ya casi llegaba... No se podia rendir...no estando tan cerca...

Maria agarro la tierra con sus manitas y levantó la cabeza para empezar a levantarse. Y de pronto, justo enfrente de ella, donde debió de ver el camino lleno de verde, vio un par de lo que supuso era pies forrados por esos huaraches raros y duros de piel llamados botas que tanto usaban los españoles, mirandole a pocos centimetros.

Pese a su estado casi moribundo y delirante, la pequeña, todavia tirada en el suelo, fruncio el ceño. Eso no estaba ahi antes. Empezó a levantar la cabeza. Los pies, que usaban unas largas y holgadas botas negras, que se doblanan al final, seguian subiendo y subiendo hasta la rodilla mas o menos. Luego le seguian unas piernas vestidas de esas prendas molestas y pegadas negras llamadas pantalones. Maria siguio alzando la vista, haciendo para atras la cabeza. Vio que encima de los pantalones habia un torso delgado, usando una levita roja ricamente bordada de dorado y grandes botones, con un gran cinturon de piel negro ceñido en la cintura. Tambien vio unos brazos rojos, que igualmente estaban bordados de dorado por las costuras y cuyos puños terminaban en unos holanes blancos de una camisa, y de donde salian unas manos increiblemente palidas, una de ellas sosteniendo una espada larga y brillante.

La pequeña siguio alzando la vista, lentamente, y vio un cuello blanco de donde salian unos holanes, como los de los puños de las mangas. Y encima de este la cabeza de un hombre de cabellos revueltos rubios lacios, con ojos verdes como el jade bajo unas cejas anormalmente tupidas y la piel palida de los extranjeros que Maria ya conocia muy bien. Su cabeza portaba un sombrero de gran ala ancha, negro como la noche del cual salia una gran pluma roja. Y lo que mas le aterrorizo a la niña, que hizo que perdiera toda esperanza, fue la sonrisa ladina del hombre. Una sonrisa maniaca con esos ojos verdes que parecian devorarla. Una sonrisa torcida desprovista de toda calidez, y que solo aseguraba crueldad. Una sonrisa de la cual la pequeña hija del Gran Imperio Azteca podía asegurar estaba bañada de sangre ajena. La misma sonrisa que habia visto años atras en la cara de los españoles al pisar y conquistar su tierra.

"Well, hello there puppet..." dijo suavemente con un tono sardónico y aterciopelado el hombre, en una lengua que Maria desconocia, pero que sabía era peligrosa "How do you do?" le pregunto el oji verde, su sonrisa torciedose aun más.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antonio corria por la selva sin rumbo fijo, presa de la desesperación. Agitaba su alabarda de un lado a otro, cortando lianas y arboles o cualuier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

"NUEVA ESPAÑA! NUEVA ESPAÑA!" gritó el castaño, esperando escuchar alguna respuesta de su hija.

Pero solo le contestaban las mil criaturas de la selva. Los ojos verdes de España buscaban con frenesí algo que desentonara con ese paisaje de verdes. Alguna muestra del paso de su niña...Pero nada.

Siguio corriendo, el caluroso y pesado aire humedo asfixiandolo, haciendo casi imposible el respirar. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y se movia por la selva gritando, miles de animales huyendo de el.

Antonio se detuvo junto a una enorme ceiba y recargó la espalda en esta, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Habia miles y miles de kilometros de vegetación, como se suponia que iria a encontrarla?! El ojiverde cerro los ojos y se golpeo la cabeza hacia atras con el tronco del arbol, totalmente frustrado. Su pequeña hija...

Una suave melodía encima de el hizo que abriera los ojos. Ahi, en una rama sobre su cabeza, habia un pequeño pajaro verde brillante, con una chiquita cabeza redonda y pico pequeño amarillo que resaltaba en su hermoso plumaje. Sobre su cabeza se alzaban algunas plumitas rebeldes dandole un aire un tanto comico. Y lo mas caracteristico de el, era que pese a ser tan pequeña el ave y de un hermoso plunaje verde como las hojas que le rodeaban, tenia una larga cola de un metro de hermosas plumas verdes y azules. El pajarillo miraba con sus dos ojitos negros brillantes como puntos al español de manera curiosa.

Antonio dio un suspiro largo y cansado.

"Que mirais, eh?" pregunto cabreado el ojiverde. No estaba de particular humor y solo estaba en ese arbol en lo que recuperaba el aliento, asi que decidio descargar su enojo con el ave, puesto que no habia con quien mas hacerlo. "Anda, vuela, vuela! Que acaso no conoceis a un humano?" le espetó el hombre.

El pajarito que le seguia mirando agito las alas y trino alegremente, como si fuera una respuesta. Antonio se le quedo mirando de manera curiosa, frunciendo el ceño.

Lamiendose los labios sintiendo una sed infernal el hispano se dejó de recargar en el arbol para encarar al avecilla que le miraba fijamente.

"Por que no huyes o algo asi? Anda, que no tienes a otros animales que molestar?" preguntó molesto España. Ese pajaro por mas bello que fuera le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

El pajarillo no hizo nada. Solo se le quedo viendo fijamente y volteo a ver a la derecha de la selva. Antonio siguio la mirada del pajaro, pero no vio nada mas que el verde follaje de la selva. Exasperado, dio un resoplido.

"Jolines, pero que hostias estoy haciendo aqui hablando con un pajaro!" se regaño a si mismo siguiendo su marcha al lado contrario de donde veia el pajarillo, con grandes zancadas.

Pero en un segundo, el pajarillo volvio a trinar atras de el tan fuerte como su cantarina voz le permitia. El español se detuvo, y rodando los ojos se volteo pesadamente a ver al pajaro. Este le miraba fijamente casi a modo de reproche con sus ojos de puntitos.

"Ahora que quereis?" pregunto exasperado el español "Que vaya por ese sendero?" sugirió el europeo de forma burlona. Dios, tal vez el calor ya le estaba friendo los sesos para entablar conversación con un animal o realmente esperar que el pajaro le contestara...

El ave en cambio volvio a trinar, y brinco a una rama de un arbol cercano, por el camino que habia visto anteriormente y encarando al hombre, como si esperara que le siguiera. Antonio vio eso muy extraño. Un ave no hacia eso. Las malditas cosas se espantaban con facilidad y se iban volando, no esperaban a ser seguidas... Menos por hombres con alabardas.

Pese a toda logica y sentido comun Antonio se le acerco unos pasos. El ave dio unas notitas alegres al ver esto y brinco un par de ramas mas lejos, viendo si el español le seguia.

El europeo lo hizo pero miro irritado al ave.

"Mirad, no se que planeis, pero tengo que acabar con un maldito pirata llamdo Kirkland lo antes posible para mandarlo al circulo mas profundo del infierno con esta alabarda y recordarle de quien son estas tierras. Dudo que sepais de quien hablo." le espeto mordazmente al ave.

El pajaro viendo desde la seguridad de su rama al encabronado hombre, ladeo la cabeza en confusión. Antonio no sabia si era por no entender quien era Kirkland o por no entender todo su sermón. Cabreado consigo mismo se llevo una mano a la cabeza a punto de arrancarse a tirones los cabellos.

"Pero claro! Que la culpa es mia! Que hago aqui hablando con un pajarraco que no entiende ni una palabra en castellano si lo que tengo que hacer es buscar a mi hija Maria!" Se grito a si mismo el español.

Ante la mención del nombre de la niña, el pajarillo trino fuertemente, tanto que el ojiverde alzo la vista nuevamente. No podia ser coincidencia... Verdad?

España trago saliva fuertemente, una leve esperanza dentro de el. Seguramente ya estaba loco por hacer esto, la falta de agua hacia que los hombres se volvieran dementes, pero ya no habia otra opción mas que correr sin rumbo fijo por la interminable selva.

"Tu... Tu habeis visto a mi Maria? A Nueva España?" pregunto ahora suavemente, acercandose un par de pasos al arbol donde estaba perchado.

El animalillo trino alegrente y se alejo de nuevo un par de ramas, viendo al español fijamente y esperandole. Giro la cabecita verde, de nuevo hacia el camino que le habia mostrado y la regreso para mirar a los ojos al aturdido español. El avecilla parpadeo, casi como si estuviera afirmando.

Antonio no necesito mas. Tomo con fuerza su alabarda, y salio corriendo por donde le habia indicado el ave. Esta, rapidamente extendio sus alas y dandole alzcanze al hombre, empezo a volar unos metros enfrente de el, esquivando arboles y lianas y guiando el camino.

España corria freneticamente, tras el ave, siempre viendo su cola verde y azul como una estela. Con el aire humedo quemandole los pulmones, y cada musculo de su cuerpo gritando descanso, solo empuño con mas fuerza su alabarda mientras que pedia que no fuera demasiado tarde...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do we have here?" pregunto el hombre rubio con una risita perversa mientras que ponia una rodilla en el piso y se agachaba para ver directamente a los ojos a Maria, que seguia tirada boca abajo en el piso cabeza volteando arriba. Alargo una mano, y alzo un poco la cabeza de Maria para verla a los ojos, y que ella lo viera.

Maria queria huir, salir corriendo, escapar, sabía que ese hombre era malo, su sonrisa maniaca lo subrayaba, pero no podia. Estaba demasiado cansada para eso. Empezó a tener miedo al ver como esos ojos verdes bajo esas pobladas cejas la examinaban, casi quemandola. La pequeña empezó a arrepentirse de dejar la sombra protectora del ojiverde castaño...

Por su parte el rubio, al ver el rostro de la chiquilla, esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

"Why, if you are New Spain!" dijo alegremente arqueando las cejas, su mano en la barbilla de la niña reconociendola de inmediato. El tono en que lo dijo hizo que la morena sintiera escalofrios. "La linda hija de España de la que tanto se habla en la corte, el diamante de la corona del imperio donde el sol nunca se pone!" dijo el inglés un brillo casi febril en los ojos.

Maria estaba demasiado cansada como para levantarse. Solo miraba, con el ceño fruncido al hombre, en una clara muestra de desagrado.

El, al ver eso, rio divertido.

"Pero que modales los mios! Si no me he presentado!" dijo de pronto burlonamente . "Que pensará una damita como usted de la cabellerosidad inglesa?"

Todavia una rodilla en el piso frente a ella, el ojiverde se quito el sombrero de manera muy aparatosa y bajo la cabeza sumisamente mientras extendia los brazos.

"Capitan Arthur Kirkland, at your service love. But you can call me England. There is no need to hide our true identities." dijo el inglés cortesmente. Maria observana los ademanes del extraño hombre. Seria educado... De no ser por la sonrisa y los ojos que delataban sus intenciones no tan buenas. Este era un hombre peligroso, y lo sabia.

El rubio, con su socarrona sonrisa, volvio a ponerse el sombrero, y recargo un antebrazo en la rodilla que no estaba en el suelo. Miro divertido a la niña.

"You know darling? Tu padre deberia de ser mas cuidadoso." le dijo divertido el inglés. "Si fueras mi preciada hija no dejaria que corrieras libremente por la selva, sobretodo si se que hay piratas malos rondando por los lugares. Who knows? A uno de ellos probablemente se le ocurriria... Secuestrar a tan linda niña, no crees?" el tono dulzón y burlón que usaba el inglés derramaba veneno con cada palabra.

Maria de pronto sintio una ola de desprecio hacia el rubio. Quien se creia este para hablar de España de esa manera!? El era un buen padre, siempre la habia cuidado y procurado! El hecho de que este presumido hablara asi del castaño le enojaba, y ella no sabía bien el por que.

"Ademas, se ve que no te ha cuidado bien..." agregó el rubio examinandola "Te ves enferma, delgada y descuidada... Ha! Estaba seguro que el inepto de España no podía cuidar a little missy like yourself!" dijo riendo una particular risa que no aseguraba nada bueno. Nada que ver con el tranquilo y amable "Fuo so so so so" de Antonio.

La pequeña queria levantarse y arañar con sus manitas la cara de ese hombre. Como podía decir esas cosas de Antonio?! Por alguna extraña razón le enervaba de sobremanera.

Con mucho trabajo la pequeña trato de incorporarse. Apreto los dientes en esfuerzo y plantando sus manitas en el suelo empezo a alzar su tronco de la tierra lentamente para levantarse. Pero estaba exhausta y totalmente consumida. Sus brazitos temblaban violentamente por el esfuerzo de sostener su propio peso, hasta que no aguantaron mas. Exhalando aire fuertemente, sus brazitos se doblaron, vencidos, y volvio a dejarse caer sobre la tierra humeda, inmovil, ahora sabiendo que estaba realmente perdida.

Arthur, que vio como la niña le miraba con rabia y como pese a su estado trataba de alzarse y hacerle frente rio divertido.

"Easy darling, easy. Now, we don't want to hurt that pretty face, don't we?" pregunto dulcemente el inglés.

El rubio se puso de pie y cargó a María en brazos. La pequeña niña sintió como era levantada y ahora el hombre empezaba a caminar por la selva. Ella trato de patalear, agitarse, dar pelea para no ser llevada... Pero ya no le quedaba nada de energia, ni siquiera para fruncir el ceño. Lastimosamente trato de gritar, pero solo alcanzo a gemir debilmente.

"Amo..." dijo suavemente la niña en brazos.

Pero Inglaterra solo le miro con su sonrisa ladina.

"Hush love, hush." le dijo para tranquilizarla. "Pronto estaremos en mi barco y lejos muy lejos de aqui. Te pondras bien con toda la medicina que hay en mi casa y te educaras a los modos de la corte real. Aprenderas inglés y pasaras a ser mi bonita hija..." dijo con aire soñador su sonrisa torcida siempre ahi.

El alma se le fue a los pies a Maria al escuchar esto. Estaba siendo secuestrada, y nadie se iba a dar cuenta. Antonio seguro apenas se estaria despertando, jamas llegaria a tiempo. Por primera vez hubiera cambiado todo para que el sonriente ojiverde estuviera ahi. Seguro la protegeria y la llevaria de regreso...a casa...

Pero esto era su culpa. Era su culpa el estar en esta situacion, si tan solo no se hubiera escapado... Ahora no solo estaba en peligro, sino que su idea se morir en el mar como su gente, habia sido frustrada. Si lo que decia era cierto la curaria con sus remedios y viviria, ahora con este hombre que le inspiraba terror y frialdad, nada que ver con el alegre y calido español. Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes...

Maria veia las copas de los arboles y los rayos de luz que se colaban entre el techo de hojas y caian sobre ella mientras que el rubio la llevaba cargando en brazos contra su pecho. La niña solo se dejaba llevar, demaisado cansada de todo. De luchar para escaparse, de pelear para vivir, de combatir una enfermedad que la consumia, de sentir dolor, de pensar en lo tonta que habia sido, en culparse por como iba a sentirse el español al despertar y ver que ella ya no estaba...Ya no importaba nada...

Todavia viendo el techo entretejido de los arboles, pensando que talvez seria la ultima vez que veria el verde de su hogar, depronto vio la sombra de un pajaro verde de larga cola volar rapidamente sobre ellos. Maria no pudo evitar sonreir debil y tristemente al reconocer al pajaro. Era un quetzál. El favorito de su fallecida madre, Imperio Maya. Recordaba bien que cuando ella cantaba, los quetzales bajaban de sus altos arboles para escucharla y acompañarla.

"Nantli..." suspiro cansadamente la niña mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba mecer por el vaivén de ser cargada y aspiraba por los ultimos momentos el aroma a selva.

"BLODY HELL!" grito de pronto el inglés.

Maria subitamente sintió que caia y azotaba fuertemente el piso de espaldas. Algo del aire se le fue de los pulmones, y seguramente se habia golpeado la cabeza, porque solo veia destellos de colores detras de sus parpados. Su ya muy adolorido cuerpo ahora se sentia cien veces peor si eso era posible al recibir tremendo impacto contra el suelo. El rubio la habia soltado abruptamente. Gruño, porque estaba demasiado debil para maldecir pero trato de abrir los ojos.

Todo era un borron de luz y de colores, no podia distinguir bien las figuras. Rodo en el suelo, para yacer sobre su estomago y alzo la cabeza. Apreto los ojos para tratar de ver mejor, y levemente su mirada mejoro aunque no por mucho. Inmediatamente escucho dos gritos de hombres, furicos y llenos de rabia, acompañados por el sonido de metal chocado con metal. Uno era del ingles, que por su silueta borrosa de rojo y negro estaba empuñando su espada, un paso hacia atras, defendiendose. Y el otro borron, el que estaba atacando con ira era...

"Tajtli...?" pregunto debilmente la niña al medio reconocer la silueta de su padre.

Ahi estaba: su padre, el gran Imperio Azteca, atacando con rabia al hombre de cabellos rubios, blandiendo su maza con filo de obsidiana brillante y toda su figura borrosa pero resplandeciente como el sol. Maria sonrio debilmente, su padre no habia muerto, estaba ahi, defendiendola!

"KIRKLAND SI HABEIS PUESTO UN SOLO DEDO EN MI HIJA DESEARAIS NO HABER NACIDO!" rugio la brillante figura en perfecto castellano.

Maria se confundio. Esa no era la voz ni el idioma de su ó con fuerza los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar la vista. Cuando sus ojitos se hubieron acostumbrado a la luz, un sentimiento de desepción la cubrio. Porque la figura que había visto, resplandeciente y valerosa que iba a su ayuda, no era su difunto padre Azteca.

Era España.

Antonio había llegado a tiempo.

Inglaterra estaba a un par de pasos del español que tenía la respiración agitada y le apuntaba con odio con su alabarda. Kirkland sonrió ladinamente sus ojos jamas dejando la filosa arma.

"Well, well, look what the tide just brought..." preguntó burlonamente el rubio que seguia apuntandole con su espada, esperando cualquier moviniento para atacar. "Spain has decided to join our little party..."

Antonio, que le miraba con odio no bajo la guardia.

"Maldito desgraciado, juro que si mi hija esta lastimada-" empezó el castaño hablando entre dientes.

"Que harás?" le cortó friamente el pirata anglosajón. "Look at you! Estas hecho una miseria! Realmente crees que podrás ganarme a mi, Arthur Kirkland, el terror de los siete mares?". El hombre rió fuertemente, a lo que España solo apretó el agarre en su arma, su semblante furico.

"Indeed you are mistaken. Pero realmente no me importas tu... Haz visto a tu hija?" siguió el inglés. Dramaticamente negó con la cabeza mientras daba un largo suspiro. "Es evidente que alguien no ha sido un buen padre verdad? Porque, que padre deja a su hija medio muerta caminar sola por la selva? No solo eso, su estado es deplorable the poor thing, no la has estado cuidando en lo absoluto verdad? No me digas que tu hija se escapo y tu no tenias ni la mas minima idea?" preguntó de manera venenosa el rubio una gran sonrisa en la cara y entrecerrando los ojos.

Antonio sintió una puñalada en su orgullo. Aprestó mas su arma listo para atacar en cualquier momento y clavar su alabarda en el pecho del pirata, pero vio a su izquierda el cuerpecito de Maria tirado a mitad de la selva e inherte. Era cierto lo que había dicho el inglés, cada palabra era verdad y se odiaba por no poder desmentirlo.

"Eso es algo que no te incumbe Kirkland..." le dijo entre dientes el español, clavando los ojos en su oponente.

"Oh, pero claro que si!" respondio animado el inglés. "Eres un inepto cuidando colonias y sabes? He estado pensando seriamente en tener una pequeña y linda hija...su nombre sera "New England", isn't that lovely for the lass?" dijo maliciosamente el britón lentamente provocando al hispano.

"CALLA MALDITO!" explotó Antonio, su rostro deforme en ira, mientras que se lanzó sobre Arthur, perdiendo los estribos.

Era lo que Arthur queria. Se inició una pelea campal, el español dando estocadas a diestra y siniesta con toda la intención de acabar con el inglés. El rubio por su parte, retrocedia expertamente mientras bloqueaba los golpes del castaño.

Maria veia a los dos hombres pelear salvajemente. Ahora podría ser un buen momento para escapar, pero por alguna razon estaba pegada en su lugar, viendo a las dos naciones batirse a muerte, sus armas chocando una contra otra, el ruido de metal contra metal inundando la selva mientras que ambos hombres gritaban y gruñian.

España atacaba con frenesí a Inglaterra, que por su actitud se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

"Why, someone is angry!" exclamó el inglés animado a media pelea bloqueando un corte que iba dirigido a su costado. "Porque tanto interes en una colonia Spain?" le replico mientras que empujaba la alabarda con su espada y daba varios pasos al frente, blandiendo su arma de lado a lado, tratando de rebanarle el torso.

Antonio dio varios pasos para atras rapidamente moviendo rapidamente su arma de lado a lado, bloqueando a duras penas las estocadas.

"Porque es mi hija, y le prometí a mi princesa que la cuidaría y la protegería!" le gritó a respuesta el castaño mientras que empujaba al rubio con su arma ahora forzandolo a retroceder.

Maria, que veia el duelo de los dos hombres abrio los ojos tanto como pudo al escuchar las sinceras palabras del castaño. Aun despues de todo... el español la queria, y la protegeria... La pequeña se quedo sin palabras y con mil sentimientos encontrados.

Arthur tomo su espada con mas fuerza y escupió al suelo, con una gran sonrisa.

"Isn't that lovely?" pregunto sarcasticamente el pirata. "Lastima que este clima te este afectado mucho para no dar una buena pelea, no Carriedo?"

Y era cierto, para la mala suerte del ojiverde. El pobre respiraba a grandes bocanadas, el clima asfixiandolo, y no solo eso, el cansancio que sufria era demoledor, apenas y se podia mantener de pie y sujetar su alabarda propiamente con ambas manos. El español apretó los dientes en ira, sabiendo que estaba debil y cansado, por todas las noches en vela y sin comer... Su cuerpo le estaba cobrando todo el tiempo que no le atendio propiamente. Pues mientras el ibérico ahora batallaba con manterse de pie, ahora era el inglés, que en lo absoluto estaba cansado, el que le hacia retroceder.

"Is there something wrong Spain?" pregunto sardónico el anglosajón mientras que su espada chocaba contra la alabarda y España milagrosamente bloqueaba el ataque dando varios traspies hacia atras. "Parece que la suerte no te favorece!" dijo torciendo su maniaca sonrisa y arqueando sus pobladas cejas.

El español empujo a su adversario con su arma y con un reves de su muñeca su alabarda dio un giro mortal. Arthur rápidemente bloqueo el golpe del arma ajena y lanzó una estocada al costado de abajo hacia arriba.

Antonio bajo su alabarda para bloquear el ataque, pero estaba rendido a estas alturas y el ingles le impacto con tremenda fuerza. Con un gran choque, la gran alabarda salio volando por los aires y lejos de las manos de su dueño. El español dio unos torpes pasos hacia atras, mientras que Arthur aprovecho y bajo su espada de golpe.

Maria gritó tan fuerte como sus pulmones podian mientras que veia como la hoja de la espada alcanzaba a Antonio en el hombro derecho y hacia una fea y profunda cortada que cruzaba el pecho hasta el costado, el arma manchandose de rojo al igual que las ropas ahora cortadas del hispano, mientras que este gritaba de agonia.

Por el impacto, Antonio cayó hacia atras y de sentón, golpeandose fuertemente en la espalda y la cabeza contra una gran ceiba, totalmente desarmado. Por un segundo todo se volvio negro pero rapidamente levanto la vista. Lamentablemente el briton ya tenia su espada sanguinolenta, apuntandole al cuello a escasos centimetros impidiendole levantarse o moverse, sus labios en una mueca torcida.

Maria, a algunos metros y todavia tirada boca abajo,vio con los ojos como la alabarda trazaba circulos en el aire y caia en el suelo de la selva rebotando un poco, justo entre ella y España, pero demasiado lejos del alcanze de ambos. La niña sintió como un feo vacio se formaba en su estómago mientras que un gran sentimiento de desesperanza caia sobre ella, casi aplastante, al saber el desenlace de la pelea y ver al alguna vez amable y fuerte España, tirado, roto y sangrante.

Antonio habia perdido.

Y el inglés no mostraría compasión.

España veia cansinamente la punta de la espada, que por alguna razon parecia mas brillante de lo normal. Respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recuperar la respiración, totalmente exhausto. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras que rapidamente perdia sangre. Sentia un agudo dolor en todo el cuerpo que casi le nublaba la vista y le hacia dificil concentrarse. Trato de buscar su arma, pero vio que estaba lejos, muy lejos para tomarla. Era inutil tratar de recuperarla. Busco deseaperado algo para defenderse, pero no había nada. Y pudo ver con gran tristeza a su hija, que le miraba con sus grandes ojos negros asustados y llenos de confusión y preocupación. El iberico se sintió morir al ver su carita implorante e indefensa.

"Princesa..." suspiro entre jadeos el castaño sabiendose perdido.

Arthur rió fuertmente lo cual hizo que el hispano le volteara a ver su semblante lleno de ira.

"Do not fret, old friend..." le dijo lentamente el rubio, sabiendose vencedor. "I'll take good care of her." El inglés empuño con fuerza su arma y jalo hacia atras su brazo, para tomar mas fuerza y soltar la estocada final. Infló el peho y sonrió triunfal "NOW DIE!" gritó Inglaterra mientras que se abalanzaba al frente apuntando al pecho de Espana.

CLASH!

Inglaterra se tambaleó algunos pasos hacia la izquierda, por la fuerza por la que su espada golpeo un objeto que hizo desviara su dio varios pasos torpes para no caer al suelo por haber perdido el equilibrio, alejandose de España. Iracundo por haber fallado, empuño con fuerza su espada y volteo como animal rabioso.

"CARRIEDO YOU FILTHY BAG OF-!" empezó el britón para terminar de una vez por todas con la otra nación que habia impedido de alguna manera su muerte.

Pero Arthur se paro en seco abriendo los ojos como platos al ver que el español seguia sentado recargado en la ceiba demasiado cansado y herido para moverse. De hecho, el iberico tambien estaba mirando desde su posicion con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios levemente separados por la sorpresa. Por que el no era el que habia atacado al rubio y detenido su ataque.

Ahi, enfrente del castaño, estaba la pequeña Maria sosteniendo la enorme alabarda habilmente, en posición de ataque, apuntandola amenazadoramente al pirata su ceño fruncido en el mas profundo desprecio.

Arthur apenas y podia creer que la niñita hubiera podido desviar el ataque. Apenas le llegaba a la cadera! Antonio por su parte tampoco lo podia creer.

"Maria...?" pregunto el español totalmente anonadado viendo su pequeña espaldita frente a el. Acaso ella le habia salvado la vida?

Pero ella no volteo a verlo. Sostuvo la enorme albarda, sin quitarle la vista al ojiazul rubio enfrente de ella. El arma era pesada y nueva para ella, lo mas parecido que habia manejado era una lanza, pero el peso de esta era bastante diferente. Aun asi, la pequeña apreto su agarre. No iba a permitir que España muriera.

El rubio se enderezó, bajando su espada mientras que o su semblante de sorpresa se suavizo mientras reia burlon y divertidamente, como si encontrara sumamente gracioso todo.

"My,my, look at this!" dijo el palido hombre mientras que ladeaba la cabeza y examinaba a la niña. "The little lass playing to be a soldier...Carriedo debes de estar orgulloso, resultaste ser mejor padre de lo que pense. Lastima que no te dure mucho." dijo zorrunamente. "Now move love, I need to cut this scum's guts open."

"CORRE PRINCESA, VETE!" le grito el español, incapaz de moverse pero ahora aterrado por el peligro que corria su hija, sus ojos dilatados en terror, y ahora ignorando sus heridas.

Pero la niña no se movio. Solo seguia encarando al rubio, resuelta a no quitarse.

Arthur divertido por el comportamiento tan valeroso de la niña se acerco con la guardia baja, sin darle mayor importancia. Pero la pequeña blandio fuertemente el arma haciendo una atajada que hizo que el britón diera un brinco atras, o sino seria rebando por la mitad. Eso no se lo esperaba el ingles. Ya unos pasos atras y ahora tomando fuertemente su espada dejo su sonrisa y entrecerro los ojos para clavarlos en la niña.

"Move lass, it is not time to play" le amenazo el briton calmadamente empezando a perder la paciencia. Tal parecia que era en serio lo de la niña.

Maria por su parte no se movio, y siguio plantada enfrente del español, determinada a poner tierra de por medio entre el y el extraño. Le dolia todo el cuerpo, sentia que le temblaban las piernas y estaba cubierta de un sudor frio. Apenas y se podia mantener en pie, pero defenderia al castaño. Aunque le costara la vida.

"Vayase por donde vino y no vuelva nunca!" le grito en perfecto castellano la chiquilla sonando mas valiente de lo que en realidad se sentia.

Los dos hombres fueron tomados por sorpresa. Uno, por la determinacion de la niña, el otro, porque era la segunda vez que escuchaba a la niña hablar castellano.

"Is that so?" pregunto el anglosajón entrecerrando los ojos y alzando su espada en posición de ataque, apuntando a la chiquilla. "Y tu me lo vas a impedir, little puppet?".

Mexico trago saliva fuertemente. Estaba debil, no tanto como España que seguia en total shock y con el torso abierto y sangrante, pero apenas para estar de pie. Respiraba fuertemente por la boca y seguro que su contrincante ya lo habia notado. Pero era una guerrera y si era necesario moriria como tal.

"Vayase!" le volvió a gritar la pequeña apuntandole con la alabrada, dandole mas efecto a sus palabras.

El hombre de pobladas cejas solo le miro hacia abajo con aire de superioridad y tomando un aire frio.

"Porque haces esto? Se ve a leguas que no estas bien, y que España no cuida de ti. Se te ve en tu mirada la tristeza y desolación de una colonia marcada por fuego, hierro y sangre." dijo el ingles calmada pero gravemente.

Ahora fue el momento de Maria de hacer lo posible por no tambalear en su lugar. El

tenia razon. No habia ningun motivo por el cual salvar al español. El mato a su padre. El destruyo su tranquilo mundo. Por el estaba casi moribunda. El le quito sus dioses y sus creeencias. El le quito todo. Maria no sabia que decir y abrio la boca como si fuera a hablar, pero no encontraba palabras.

"Porque..."dijo vagamente la niña.

Un torbellino de emociones se mezclaron en su cabecita haciendola dudar en su lugar. Una voz dentro de ella gritaba que se apartara, que mejor corriera lo mas pronto en lo que esos dos hombres se mataban, que no mostrara compasión alguna. Dejar al español de una buena vez por todas!

"Porque..." volvio a dudar la niña sin saber bien que decir.

Pero habia una voz dentro de ella, la cual le gritaba que no podia dejar al castaño. Finalmente , el siempre la procuro y cuido, vio por su bienestar, le hablaba amablemente y le llenaba de mimos. El siempre le daba sonrisas amables y la trababa como "su princesa". Siempre que se lastimaba estaba ahi de inmediato preocupado por si estaba bien. El estuvo en vela dia y noche preocupado por su salud cuando enfermo, olvidandose de si mismo. Inclusive la vino a buscar, aunque hubiera huido, muerto de miedo por su bienestar y lucho por ella. Realmente tendria el corazon para pagarle con la muerte?

Maria le dolia la cabeza por tanto lidiar con sus emociones. Que debia de hacer?!

Arthur pudo ver lo confundida que estaba la pequeña y que seguia en su posicion defensiva, pero no hacia movimiento alguno para atacar. Dio una fuerte risotada.

"Finalmente, quien eres tu sino una minuscula colonia más?" le pregunto el rubio sintiendose superior y jugando con la mente de la morena.

La niña seguia confundida, perdida, pero no aflojaba su arma. Quien era ella? A donde pertenecia ahora? Porque seguia ahi defendiendo a España? Porque simplemente no podia irse? Porque tenia ese sentimiento de pertenencia, el mismo que le molesto cuando salto por la ventana? Porque se preocupaba por el? Porque le tenia... cariño?

Y entonces ella lo supo. No podia dejar al español. Y no queria dejarlo. La niña entrecerro los ojos observando al britón.

"Mi nombre..." empezó la chiquilla, algo vacilante, tratando de sonar decidida

Arthur por su parte enarco una ceja en suspicacia. Parecia como si la niña estuviera recuperando fuerzas. Antonio mientras veia desde su lugar, totalmente moribundo, la boca abierta y los ojos clavados en su hija.

"Mi nombre es..." trató de nuevo la pequeña. No era facil. Tenia que tomar una decision y una vez tomada no habia vuleta atras.

Inglaterra solo la veia extrañado. Que duelo interno tendria la pequeña?

La morena trago saliva fuertemente. Infló su pechito, y con un nudo en el estomago, como cuando uno se deja caer al vacio sin saber cuando va a caer, se irguio tanto como pudo, una determinacion casi imperial en su pequeña forma.

"MI NOMBRE ES NUEVA ESPAÑA! MARIA GUADALUPE FERNÁNDEZ CARRIEDO! HIJA DE EL PODEROSO ESPAÑA, ANTONIO FERNÁNDEZ CARRIEDO Y DUEÑA DE ESTAS TIERRAS! Y CON EL PODER QUE ME CONFIERE VÁYASE Y NO VUELVA NUNCA!" grito a todo pulmón la niña.

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar el rugir de un jaguar, mientras ambos hombres se quedaron viendo la fuerza y el aplomo de la chiquilla las bocas abiertas en shock. Nadie se movio por largos segundos cada uno tratando de asimilar lo que dijo la niña.

Antonio, aunque moribundo, con una mano empapada de sangre en el torso no pudo evitar mirar la espalda de su chiquilla, los ojos empañados de lagrimas al escuchar eso.

"Princesa..." dijo el español en un susurro, totalmente movido por las palabras de Maria.

Por su parte, Arthur retomo su semblante anterior, su ceño fruncido y su boca en una pequeña linea tensa.

"Is that so?" preguntó el britón lentamente. Apresto su arma y se coloco en posición de ataque. "Very well, entonces no me dejas otra opción puppet, mas que tomarte a la fuerza!" termino Inglaterra mientras que levantaba su espada y se lanzaba a atacar a la niña.

Maria tomo con ambas manos su arma, dispuesta a recibir el ataque de frente...

BOOM!

El estallido de un cañon hizo que toda la selva retumbara. Inmediatamente, miles de pájaros aterrados empezaron a chillar, y varios a tomar vuelo espantados, saliendo de sus escondites en los árboles. Arthur se freno en seco mientras miraba al cielo, sin saber que pasaba. Pero de igual manera, Maria alzo la vista y Antonio igual deaconcertados por el actuar de las aves.

"What in heaven's name..." murmuro el rubio, inspeccionando las copas de los arboles, los ojos entrecerrados mientras daba unos pasos cautelosos hacia atras.

BOOM! BOOM!

Dos cañonazos mas rompieron el aire, sumando mas la cacofonía de aves asustadas y ahora se escuchaban mil ruidos de animales que huian en diferentes direcciones. Algo estaba ocurriendo y estaba espantando a todos los animales en la selva.

Maria , sin bajar la guardia , tambien giraba la cabeza en diferentes direcciones tratando de buscar una razon de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si, los cañonazos espantaron a los animales, pero porque sonaron estos en cañones?

De pronto a lo lejos se escucho una voz extraña y rasposa.

"CAPITAIN! CAPITAIN KIRKLAND! THEY ARE FIGHTING BACK! WE MUST RETREAT!"

La voz repetia su letanía una y otra vez, esperando ser oida. El ingles por su parte cambio se semblante a uno de fastidio. Escupio al suelo, visiblementr cabreado, y se irguió magnificamente mientras enfundaba su espada.

"Alas, seems inmminent my departure." dijo el rubio mas para si que para nadie viendo la espesura de la selva como sin supiera de donde venia la voz. Luego, con esos ademanes tan superiores con los que se movia encaró a la niña y al español. Maria automaticamente retomo su posición, aumentando su agarre, esperando cualquier ataque y sin fiarse que el pirata hubiera guardado su arma.

Inglaterra miro con una de sus pobladas cejas alzadas al español, y rio buurlonamente.

"Nos veremos pronto Carriedo, mas pronto de lo que crees. Y espero que ahi des una pelea digna." Luego dio una risotada y añadio "No seria de caballeros tomar ventaja de tu pobre estado.".

Luego volteo a mirar a la niña que le seguia apuntando fieramente con la enorme arma aun respirando con difucultad, y se quito el sombrero mientras que daba una reverencia demasiado teatral.

"Farewell my lady, till the tide bind us together once more." dijo aterciopeladamente el ingles mientras se incorporaba y se ponia el sombrero con una sonrisa ladina que rayaba en lo perverso.

Irguiendose majestuosamente, el ingles dio una ultima mirada a España y a su hija, y tranquilamente dio la media vuelta y camino hacia la selva, perdiendose en el gran mar verde, sin mirar atras.

Maria no se movia en lo absoluto. Aunque el ingles se hubiera ido siguio en su posición, alerta a cualquier movimiento o sonido extraño, porque bien podria ser una trampa. Pero tras varios minutos en la quietud de la selva comprobo que ya no habia nadie ahi cerca. El pirata se habia ido.

Dando un suspiro aliviada, la morena solto la larga y pesada alabarda, contenta de que todo hubiera terminado. Cerró sus ojitos, y se dejo caer al frente totalmente consumida. Ni siquiera puso las manos cundo azotó el piso, solo estaba feliz de que todo hubiera acabado.

España, por su parte, al ver que su hija se desvanecia enfrente de ella, olvido por completo el desgarrador dolor que moverse le producia, y todavia una mano en su gran herida, se incorporo torpemente para llegar hacia la niña incandose a su lado, temiendo lo peor.

"Maria! Princesa estas bien?" pregunto espantado el iberico mientras que tomaba a la chiquilla de los hombros y la volteaba para que quedara boca arriba. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la pequeña ya no hervia en calentura ni tenia un alarmante color palido. Al contrario su respiracion era algo mas regular y tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Aunque seguia inhumanamente enferma y debil, tal parecia que se estaba recuperando con rapidez.

La pequeña apretó un poco los ojos, y lentamente los abrio lo suficiente como para ver al ojiverde encima de ella. Le miro directamente a esos ojos verdes y timidamente le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si..." dijo en una vocecita.

Antonio le sonrió paternalmente de pronto todas sus preocupaciones dejandolo en un segundo. Porque ahorita no importaba nada mas que ese momento con su hija. Un momento que supo era el principio de muchas cosas.

Con sumo cuidado, España se inclino y paso sus brazos bajo el cuerpecito de la niña, para luego llevarla contra su pecho y cargarla. La niña se recargo en el pecho del iberico, cerrando sus ojitos y aspirando su caracteristico aroma a tierra y toros. Secretamente le gustaba. El, por su parte, con la niña en brazos y con fuerzas renovadas, se levanto suavemente y empezó a caminar por la selva. De pronto sus heridas no eran tan graves.

"Ha sido un largo dia princesa... Vayamos a casa..." dijo el español, una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que se abria paso entre las plantas y los murmullos de los miles animales de la selva que observaban escondidos el paso de ambos.

Nueva España por su parte, sonrio complacida, arrebujandose en la seguridad de los brazos del mayor que suavemente la mecian al caminar.

"Si...papá..." dijo quedamente la morena.

España miro a ver a su hija que ya estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Sonriendo, y con el corazón brincandole de felicidad, le dio un pequeño y gentil beso en la cabecita para no despertarla y siguió su camino para su hogar, mientras un pequeño quetzal de larga cola les observaba perchado desde una gran ceiba.

**El Fin **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

** TwT y asi es como empieza la larga vida junta de Papá Toño y chiqui Nueva España... pues si, no todo empezó miel sobre hojuelas! Tuvieron que pasar por esto para darse cuenta lo mucho que se quieren n_n (awwwww)**

**Este fic fue especialmente dedicado a Lady Loba, dado a que constestó correctamente una pregunta de mi fic "Maneater". n_n con mucho cariño porque es una gran escritora y una fuente de inspiración! Espero de corazón le haya gustado y también a otros lectores! :D**

**En fin, proximamente! La continuación de "Entrenando con el Asombroso Prussia!" y... un nuevo fic que incluye a un cejón histerico, una micronación berrinchuda y una mexicana al rescate, con ustedes... (redoble de tambores) "Canción de cuna para Sealand"! (esperelo proximamente en su Fanfiction favorito) XD**

**Gracias a todas las personas por leer este fic!**

**Nos estamos leyendo! :D**

**Saludos! **


End file.
